Mistakes Are Hard to Forget
by Henny71
Summary: The consequence of Will and Paul sleeping together
1. Chapter 1

Will walked into the apartment he shared with Sonny and Arianna and as he looked around, the realization of what he did with Paul came crashing down on him. "I cheated on Sonny. I betrayed my marriage vows." Will sat on the sofa and placed his head in his hands. Sonny must never find out about this betrayal.

Will decided to do something romantic for Sonny since they didn't celebrate the New Year together and to alleviate his guilt. Will arranged for Ari to spend the night with Lucas before ordering all of Sonny's favorite foods from Sonny's favorite Italian restaurant.

When Sonny came home from TBD he was pleasantly surprised to find the romantic setting in front of him. He walked over to the kitchen table, which was set for two and admired the pale blue tablecloth and matching linen napkins, wine and champagne glasses, the good china and the special flatware. The white candles and red rose petals completed the romantic feel to the table. He took a deep breath and the aroma of eggplant parmigiana filled his nostrils. Sonny didn't realize how hungry he was until his stomach responded with a loud rumble.

Upon hearing rustling behind him, Sonny turned toward the noise and came face to face with Will, wearing nothing but an apron and a smile. Sonny took in the sight of his husband. Sonny couldn't get his voice to work because of the sight before him. Will was breathtakingly beautiful. Sonny almost forgot how beautiful he was.

Will pushed himself away from the door jam and moved toward Sonny. "Hi." Will didn't give Sonny a chance to respond before wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck and firmly kissed Sonny's lips. Will gently maneuvered Sonny to sit on the dining room chair and straddled his lap without breaking the kiss. After breathing became an issue, the boys broke apart. Will leaned his head against Sonny's shoulder while Sonny's hands roamed the expanse of Will's naked back.

Sonny took a couple of cleansing breaths before saying, "What is this all about?"

Will just smiled at the blissed-out look on Sonny's face. "It's an apology for missing New Year's Eve. I ordered your favorite eggplant parmigiana for dinner, wine and champagne chilling and for dessert, cheesecake." Will's voice was low and breathy. He knew he was getting to Sonny when he felt Sonny's erection poking his butt. Will smirked as he climbed off of Sonny and walked over to the stove.

Sonny moaned at the loss of connection. "No, come back." Sonny reached for Will but he was too far away.

Will placed a plate full of eggplant in front of Sonny and returned to his position on Sonny's lap. "I figured we could feed each other" Will paused and then lowered his voice to a sexy tone and said, "or off each other." Will picked up a fork full of eggplant and held it to Sonny's mouth.

Sonny could feel his body become aroused by Will's actions. He opened his mouth and accepted the delicious food. He closed his lips around the utensil and made a show of eating the offered food. He kept his eyes locked on Will's face as he moaned at the delicious taste bursting on his tongue.

Sonny took the fork from Will's hand and after loading it with more eggplant, held it to Will's mouth. Will opened his mouth and allowed Sonny to feed him. With each bite of food the moans became more seductive. At one point, Will had purposely dribbled sauce on Sonny's chin and instead of using the fancy napkins, Will licked the sauce off and then gave Sonny a deep open mouthed kiss. That was enough for Sonny.

Without breaking the kiss, Sonny pushed Will off of his lap and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist and lifted him in the air. Will instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Sonny's body. Sonny carried Will to their bedroom without breaking the kiss. When Sonny reached the bed, Will unlocked his legs and placed his feet on the floor. They finally broke the kiss but only long enough to remove Sonny's clothes and Will's apron.

Will scooted to the center of the bed with Sonny following him. Sonny lowered himself onto Will and resumed the kiss. Sonny couldn't remember the last time he was this aroused. He also couldn't remember the last time Will was this sexually aggressive.

"Oh Sonny." Will moaned when Sonny blanketed him with his body. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny responded and then latched onto Will's neck. Sonny found Will's pulse point and bit down.

Will threw his head back to give Sonny more surface to explore. He wanted this moment to last forever. He yanked on Sonny's hair to pull his head back. "Make love to me." It was more of a demand than a request.

Sonny smiled. He loved when Will got this way. "Absolutely." Sonny reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the lube. He opened the top and poured a generous amount of gel in his hand. Since it's been a while since they've made love, he wanted Will to be well prepped for this. He didn't want to hurt him after being celibate for so long. He slicked up his cock with the gel and then proceeded to Will's entrance.

Will grabbed Sonny's hand before he reached his destination. Will had to think fast before Sonny realized that he was looser than he should be. "Sonny, I started to stretch myself before you got home." Will could feel the blush spread across his face from his lie.

Sonny smiled at the bashful look on Will's face. He repositioned himself completely on top of Will and grabbed Will's legs to wrap them around his waist. "I love you." Sonny said and then kissed Will.

Will melted into the kiss. He wanted to wipe away his betrayal and replace it with this moment. Will was so turned on that he didn't know if he would last very long. "Sonny, please! Take me."

Sonny lifted to his knees and taking his engorged cock into his hand, he placed it at Will's opening and pushed inside. Sonny slid fully in without much resistance. "Oh, Baby, you feel so good."

"Oh, God. I've missed you so much." Will through his head back onto the pillow and allowed a primal moan to escape from his throat.

They rocked together in a familiar rhythm until both men could feel the signs of their impending orgasms. Sonny, wanting this to continue for longer, slowed his pace in order to ward off his orgasm. He pulled out of Will and maneuvered him onto his stomach. He roughly pulled Will onto his knees with his chest pressed firmly to the mattress and his back to Sonny's chest. Sonny pulled on his erection a couple of times before entering Will once more. Sonny resumed a slow and steady pace. He moved in and out of Will with such ease. He loved how Will's body responded to his touch. They were definitely made for each other.

Will could feel his body close to breaking apart with every stab to his prostate. "Sonny! I…going…to…cum."

Sonny completely stilled his movements and kept his cock firmly against Will's gland. "Not yet, Baby." Sonny waited until Will was pulled away from the edge of the orgasm cliff before slowly jabbing Will's prostate. Whenever he felt Will approaching the edge, he would stop his movements.

Will's senses were on overload. It took him three tries before he was able to speak. "Are you trying to kill me?" Will pulled on Sonny's hair so he could look into his eyes.

Sonny smiled at the tortured look on Will's face. "No. But if I were, it would be a hell of a way to die." Sonny swirled his hips causing a new level of torture for Will.

"Please! Let me cum." Will's voice rose an octave higher.

Sonny hadn't seen this look of utter lust in his husband's eyes in a very long time. Sonny vowed that he was never going to go this long without seeing it or putting it there.

Sonny sped up his jabs to the over sensitive gland and exploded when Will clamped down on his cock. Sonny thought he was going to blackout from the intense orgasm he was experiencing. He started to kiss Will's neck leaving bright red marks on his skin.

Will felt completely spent after releasing his desire between their bodies. He kept his legs locked around Sonny's waist, not wanting to relinquish the connection. He also ran his hand up and down Sonny sweaty back.

Once their breathing evened out and Sonny began to soften inside of Will, they finally pulled away from each other. Sonny laid on his back as Will automatically wrapped his arm around Sonny's torso and placed his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"I love you." Will said in a soft voice.

Sonny smiled at the sleepy voice and repeated the sentiment before wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders. Both men closed their eyes to recuperate from the frenzied lovemaking.

As they were lying in their post orgasmic haze, thoughts of his tryst with Paul entered Will's mind. The vision of Paul's face when he climaxed flashed behind his closed eyelids. Will sat straight up, dislodging himself from Sonny.

Sonny was startled from the sudden movement. "Hey, are you okay?" Sonny placed his hand on Will's back.

Will took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yeah." Will began to shiver from the memory.

Sonny sat up and put his arms around Will's shoulders. "Hey. What's freaking you out?"

"I just had a feeling that I was falling. You know how I hate heights." Will ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he thought about Paul after making love to his husband. He turned his head and noticed the concerned look on Sonny's face. "I'm sorry. I ruined the moment with my phobia."

Sonny guided Will back to their previous position on the bed. "Don't worry." Sonny started playing with the little hairs on the back of Will's neck. He kissed Will's forehead. "Let's get some sleep. We need some rest before we do that again." Sonny smiled against Will's hair.

Will smiled and kissed the chest his head was resting on. "Okay." Will snuggled against Sonny again and prayed that he wouldn't have another flash of his time with Paul. Sonny could never know what happened between him and Paul. He was going to take it to the grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Will stood outside of Paul's hotel room for the first time after their tryst with the intention of getting the last of his interview questions answered and then never seeing Paul Narita again. Will held up his hand to the door and knocked twice. He took a deep breath as he waited for Paul to answer.

When the door opened, Paul was standing there in nothing but a towel which was tied low on his hips. Paul's smile widened across his beautiful face. Will wasn't blind to the fact that Paul was extremely attractive and could melt a frozen heart with his smoldering stare. "Hi." Paul purred.

Will swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Paul opened the door wider to give Will room to enter. "Nope. You're right on time."

Will walked past Paul and his shoulder accidentally brushed against Paul's bare chest. Even through his jacket, Will could feel the electricity between them.

Paul shut the door and leaned against it admiring the view of Will's backside. The memory of being inside that backside was vivid and he could feel his body wanting it again. "I had physical therapy earlier and got really sweaty. A shower was necessary." Paul walked over to the closet and took out a tee-shirt and jeans and without a second thought, he dropped his towel and proceeded to get dressed.

Will turned his back to the tantalizing vision of Paul's naked and muscled form. He recalled the way those strong arms held him in place when Will fell over the edge. He didn't even realize he had his eyes closed until he felt Paul's large hands remove his messenger bag from his shoulder, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and finally massaging the knots between his shoulder blades.

"Relax." Paul purred in Will's ear. Paul lowered his hands down Will's back and squeezed Will's waist. With the need to feel the beautiful man against him, Paul pulled Will flush against his naked chest.

Will pulled away from the intimate touch and turned to face Paul. "Stop." Will placed his hands on Paul's biceps and unconsciously tightened his hold. "I can't do this again." Will released his hold and took a couple of steps away from Paul.

Paul used his irresistible smile on Will and slowly stalked closer to the beautiful blonde man. "Why not? Didn't you have fun last time?"

With every step Paul took forward, Will took one back. "That's not it."

Paul lifted on eyebrow in question, "Then what is it?" He took another step toward Will.

Will stuttered his response, "Because I'm actually involved with someone."

Paul tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Really? Why didn't this bit of information come up before? After all the time we spent together and all the questions you asked, it never occurred to you to tell me that you were involved with someone?" At this point Will was backed up against the wall with Paul standing barely an inch away.

Will didn't know if he could resist the electric current flowing between them. "The magazine asked me to keep my personal life out of it." Will swallowed the lump that developed in his throat.

Paul reached up and cupped Will's cheek. "Too late for that."

Before Will could say or do anything, Paul captured his lips in a deep kiss. Will melted into the kiss and his arms wrapping around Paul's neck. A second later, Will found himself lifted off the ground and his legs wrapped around Paul's waist on their own accord. The kissing became urgent as Paul maneuvered them to the bed. Paul lowered Will to the mattress and then proceeded to unbutton Will's shirt. Paul moved from Will's lips to the exposed collarbone and began to kiss the sensitive spot behind Will's ear.

The feel of Paul's smooth skin against him was causing Will's body heat to increase into an inferno. Will closed his eyes and immediately, the image of Sonny on their wedding day appeared behind his eyelids. Will quickly opened his eyes and pushed Paul off of him. "Stop." Will scampered off the bed and started to button his shirt. "I'm sorry. I can't do this again. I can't make another mistake." Will grabbed his jacket and messenger bag and sprinted toward the door. After taking one last look at Paul, Will left the room.

Paul was completely stunned by the current events. He didn't expect Will to bolt out of there like he was on fire. Paul got off the bed and closed the door which Will didn't close due to his hasty retreat from the room.

Will drove to the Brady Pub and just sat in his car with his head against the steering wheel. The guilt of what almost happened, again, was weighing heavily on him. _I almost cheated on Sonny again. What is wrong with me? Am I really turning into my mother? Am I Sami 2.0?_

Just then his phone buzzed indicating he had a new text message. He pulled his phone out of his messenger bag and put it screen down against his leg. He just couldn't bring himself to look at screen. He wanted to keep the real world at bay for a couple of more minutes. When his phone buzzed a couple of more times, he decided that he couldn't avoid the inevitable. He lifted the phone and the texts were from Zoe. Will let out a breath of…what…relief…annoyance…he couldn't put his finger on it.

 _Will…where's the article?_

 _Deadline!_

 _CALL ME!_

Will rolled his eyes at the last text. _What? One exclamation point wasn't sufficient enough._ Will dialed Zoe's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Finally!" Zoe's voice was full of sarcasm and exasperation. "How's the article coming?"

Will closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "It's going good. I will have a rough draft to you by tomorrow night. Is that soon enough?"

"That would work." Zoe hung up without another word.

Will threw his phone on the passenger seat, dropped his head back again the headrest and closed his eyes. _How am I going to write this article now? Do I write about Paul being gay?_ Will picked up his phone and dialed Paul's number. He held his breath waiting for Paul to answer.

"Changed your mind?" Paul's sultry voice drifted through the ear piece.

"No. I need to speak with you about the article." Will answered. "Would you meet me at my office at Sonics?"

Will could practically see Paul's smile coming through the phone. "What's the matter? Too scared of coming back to my hotel room?"

"No. I have a deadline and I need to submit something to my editor tonight. You need to read it first and make any changes you want to it." Will wouldn't admit it but yes, he was scared of being alone with Paul again. He wasn't sure if he could resist the man the next time.

"Okay. When?" Paul knew that he would have Will again, regardless of the boyfriend factor.

"20 minutes?" Will asked.

Even though Will couldn't see it, Paul smirked before saying, "See you in 20."

"Okay…" Will wasn't able to finish his sentence before the line went dead. He took a deep cleansing breath before starting his car and driving to the Sonics office.

It only took Will five minutes to get to the office so he spent the next fifteen minutes mentally preparing to be in the same room as Paul again. He couldn't believe how weak he was at Paul's mercy. He promised himself that he wasn't going to make the mistake of cheating on Sonny again. Will tried to focus on the article and how Paul was going to react to it.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Paul walked through. Paul took in the sight of Will sitting behind the desk and the vision of taking Will across the desk danced across his mind. Paul closed the door and slowly walked over to Will. He placed his jacket on one chair and sat in the other. "Nice office."

Will swallowed and said, "Thanks."

"Not very cozy." Paul observed.

"It's a shared space. If you need a place to meet someone, you can use it."

"That explains the lack of person items on the desk." Paul was curious about the man Will was dating.

"Yeah." Will wanted to get this done and over with. "So, anyway…"

"Speaking of personal, what's he like?" Paul leaned back in his chair and observed the obviously nervous man.

Will ignored the question and held the article out for Paul take, "This is a rough draft. Read it and if there is anything you want to change…"

"He must be a really great guy." Paul ignored the outstretched hand and continued to gather information about Will's man.

Will knew he had to get this meeting back on track. "Paul, please. Don't do this."

Paul pursed his lips and shook his head in a form of confusion. "Don't do what?"

"I told you, the magazine asked me to keep my personal life out of the interview. I've already broken that part by telling you I was gay and now…"

"You used your mouth for more than just telling me you are gay." Paul interrupted again.

Will let out an exasperated breathe and said, "Fine. Just because I broke them once doesn't mean it gives me the right to do it again." Will shook the pages in front of Paul. "Now read the article and let me know what you think."

Paul took the sheets from Will and started to read. He was very impressed with Will's writing. As he continued to read, he was surprised that Will didn't mention their tryst and the fact Paul was gay.

Will watched for any signs of what was going through Paul's mind. He couldn't tell what Paul was thinking.

When Paul finished reading, he set the pages on the desk and stared at Will but didn't say anything.

"So?" Will asked.

"It's good. Not exactly what I expected but still good." Paul answered as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in this chair.

Will was confused by Paul's reaction. "What does that mean? Not what you expected. What did you expect?"

Paul shrugged. "I was expecting it to be a little more revealing." Paul saw the blush creep up Will's neck. Paul found that to be so hot. He loved when gorgeous men blushed.

"More revealing?" Will started to feel his heart beat faster.

Paul got up from his seat, moved around to Will's side and leaned against the desk. He towered over Will from this advantage point. He folded his arms across his chest. "I expected you to go into detail of how you were able to pull that fact out of me."

Will felt completely tongue tied. "I...uh...I don't think it would be appropriate to put that detail in the article."

Paul smirked at how flustered Will got around him. Paul moved a little closer to Will until their knees were touching. "I guess you're right. We should keep that fact just between you and me." Paul leaned closer to Will and whispered, "I don't want to share the details of how it felt to be inside you or how you scream when you cum. That will be our little secret."

Will's breathing became shallow with every word that came out of Paul's mouth. "Please, Paul. If people find out that we slept together, it could ruin my life with my partner."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Paul leaned closer and smiled when Will pull back from him. "I promise not to say anything about it on one condition."

Will just looked into Paul's beautiful eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. "What is the condition?"

"You come back to my hotel room and we finish what we started earlier today." Paul was serious. He wanted to feel Will's naked body against him again. He wanted to hear the noises Will made when he climaxed. He wanted to just maybe get Will to leave this so-called boyfriend and be with him.

"No." Will stood up but didn't move away from Paul. "That is blackmail. It's a lose/lose situation for me whether I agree to this condition or not. I've already cheated on my partner once and the guilt is killing me and now you want me to do it again to keep it a secret." Will couldn't believe the arrogance of this man. "Sorry, but I would rather tell him myself than to sleep with you again."

Paul was impressed Will refused his offer. He held up his hand in surrender. "Fine." He walked back to his seat and picked up the article. He held it out toward Will and said, "Article is okay to print the way it is." Paul picked up his jacket and proceeded to the door. He turned and looked at Will. "Don't worry your beautiful head about what happened. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Will felt the panic leave his body.

"He must be some guy." Paul commented as he left the room.

Will smiled and whispered. "He definitely is." Will breathed a sigh of relief that Sonny will never find out about his infidelity. He sat down at his desk and after rereading the article, he sent it to Zoe.

Will left the office and went to TBD to spent time with his husband. He wanted to erase what he had done from his memory. He walked into TBD and immediately saw Sonny standing behind the counter with his back toward the door. Will sauntered behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and kissed his neck.

Sonny smiled and knew immediately who it was, "I told you, not in public. My husband can walk in at any moment."

Will froze at Sonny's statement. _Did he know?_ Will relaxed once he heard Sonny's laugh. "Smart ass." Will slapped Sonny on the ass to emphasize his remark.

Sonny turned in Will's arms and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just submitted the final version of the article and I want to spend the rest of the day with you." Will rubbed his hands up and down Sonny's back. "Can you get away?"

"Hey, Terry?" Sonny asked without breaking eye contact with Will.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll cover for you." Terry knew exactly what Sonny wanted when he saw the way the two men were acting.

"Thanks man. I owe you." Sonny said.

Sonny and Will went to Sonny's office to grab Sonny's stuff but it seemed neither of the boys could wait until they were home. Sonny had Will up against the door and his lips attached to Will's the moment the door closed. Sonny had both of Will's hands above his head in a one hand hold while the other hand held Will's thigh around his waist.

Will moaned at the feel of Sonny's erection pushing against his own. Will wanted, no, needed to touch Sonny. When Sonny released Will's lips and started to press open mouthed kisses to Will's jaw and neck, Will moaned out a plea. "Please!"

Sonny smiled against his husband's neck. He loved when he brought Will to a blubbering mess. "What do you want, Baby?" Sonny looked into the passion filled blue eyes and rotated his hips to create more friction between them.

"Fuck me." Will said between clenched teeth.

Sonny released Will's hands and used both arms to lift Will off the ground and Will's legs wrapped around Sonny's waist. He carried the blonde man to his desk and sat him down on top. They resumed kissing while struggling to remove their clothes.

Once they were both naked, Will leaned back on the desk and opened his legs wide to give Sonny access to his opening. Sonny took the newly bought lube from his bag and after opening it, began to prep Will. Once he knew that Will was sufficiently stretched, he took his engorged cock and slowly entered the warm opening.

Will bit down on his lip to prevent the moan from escaping his throat. He wanted to feel every inch of his husband.

When Sonny bottomed out and his balls were slapping against Will's ass, he started a slow torturous pace. Sonny could feel Will quickly approaching orgasm and instead of slowing down he picked up his pace. His movements were abusive and deliberate. Sonny couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm going to cum."

"Me too." Will squeaked out.

Two more pumps of his hips and he was releasing his seed into Will as will was releasing between their bodies.

Sonny collapsed against Will's chest to catch his breath. "I love you."

Will was running his hands threw Sonny's damp hair and smiled. "I love you too."

After getting dressed, the boys relaxed on the couch for an hour or so before deciding to go home.

Paul was feeling trapped in his hotel room and decided to take a walk around town. He put his baseball hat and sunglasses on and left the hotel. When he turned the corner toward the town square, he noticed two very familiar figures walking ahead of him. _Is that Sonny? That must be his husband he's with. Why does the husband look so familiar?_ When Paul looked closer he realized that the man was in fact Will Horton. _Well, this is going to be interesting._ Paul smiled as he continued in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was sitting in front of his computer waiting for the Sonix website to refresh. After 2 weeks of changes being made and more tense meetings with Paul, the article was finally going to be published. Will was both excited and scared. Will pushed the refresh button once again and there it was, "The Final Out" by William Horton. Will clicked on the link and began reading. He was so proud of the article and what this could mean for his career. He didn't tell Sonny the article was coming out today because he wanted to be there to show him. Will placed his tablet into his bag along with his phone and keys and headed toward TBD.

Sonny was standing behind the counter serving a customer when Paul walked into the club. Sonny had seen him a couple of times since he arrived in Salem for his surgery but made it a point not to spend much time with him. He didn't tell Will about Paul and he wanted to keep it that way. A part of him knew it was wrong to keep this information from Will but then again, earlier in their relationship, Will made it clear he didn't want to know about them. Besides, once Paul finishes his physical therapy, he will leave Salem and that part of Sonny's life will be buried again.

Paul walked into TBD and saw Sonny behind the counter. He had spoken the man a couple of times but whenever he mentioned Sonny's husband, Sonny would just clam up. It was like Sonny was deliberately trying to keep the two apart. Paul would get the same reaction from Will when the subject of his boyfriend came up. Paul walked over to a vacant booth and sat down. He watched as Sonny finished with his customer and when he looked up, Paul smiled and motioned for Sonny to come over.

Sonny took a deep breath and walked over to Paul. "Hey. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay out of sight until you finish your physical therapy?"

"I was going crazy stuck in my hotel room. Besides, not sure if I mentioned it but there's a magazine article on me being released today. Once that comes out, there won't be a need to hide." Paul shifted in his seat. He didn't know if he should say more.

Sonny cocked an inquisitive eyebrow and said, "Really? In what magazine?"

"Well…" Before Paul could respond he heard Sonny's name was being called from across the club.

"Sonny. Need help here." Terry announced.

"Sorry. I've got to get back to work." Sonny turned toward the counter. "I'll send over a green tea."

Paul smiled that Sonny remembered his drink of choice after three years apart. He took out his tablet and brought up the Sonix website to see if the article was out.

Will walked into TBD and to the counter waiting for Sonny to notice him. He couldn't help admiring his husband's form and how much pleasure he received from said body. His body heat spiked when he recalled their physical activities of the night before. It seemed Will has been more physically aggressive since the defunct New Year's Eve date.

After preparing Paul's tea, he handed it over to one of his employees to bring it over to Paul. He really didn't want to talk to him. He looked up and smiled when he saw Will waiting for him. He took a quick glance over at Paul and because of where Paul was sitting, his view was slightly blocked from seeing Will. Sonny walked over to Will and said, "What brings you here? I thought you had something important to do."

"I did." Will answered. He pulled out his tablet and brought up the article. "I now can tell you who I was interviewing and why I needed to keep it a secret." He turned the tablet over so Sonny can see it.

Sonny's eyes became wide as he was faced with a picture of Paul Narita on the cover of Sonix. "You interviewed Paul Narita?"

Will just nodded his head and his smile grew bigger. "I told you it was big." He handed the device to Sonny.

Sonny started to read the article and felt sick to his stomach after reading the part about the love of Paul's life asking him to marry him and him turning it down. Sonny took another glance in Paul direction and back to Will. "Will, we need to talk." Sonny knew he couldn't keep this a secret any more. So Paul must have known Will was Sonny's husband and didn't say anything.

Will was concerned with Sonny's tone of voice. "What is it?"

"Not here. In my office." Sonny walked around the counter and took hold of Will's hand to lead him toward the back of the club. Sonny hoped that neither Will nor Paul would notice each other before they got to the office. But as fate would have it, they didn't get more than two feet when Paul looked up from his tablet and locked eyes with Will.

"Hey, Will." Paul held up the article in their direction and said, "Nice job on the article." Paul stood up from his chair and it took all of his will power not to laugh at the identical panicked looks on Sonny's and Will's faces. "So, this must be the elusive partner of yours."

Will swallowed down his stomach back in place and nodded his head. "Paul, this is my husband, Sonny. Sonny, Paul Narita, the secret interviewee."

Sonny realized that Paul never mentioned his name in the article so Will didn't know it Paul was speaking about him. He still had to tell Will the truth. "Actually, Paul and I have already met."

Will was surprised to hear this. "You have?"

Sonny nodded his head. "Yes." Sonny knew he couldn't do this in the middle of the club with every eye on them. "Let's go to my office and I'll explain everything." Sonny grabbed Will's hand and dragged him toward his office.

Paul smirked as he watched the two walk away. _What I wouldn't give to witness this conversation._

Will was completely confused by Sonny's reaction. Why was Sonny acting so weird? It was obvious they met while Paul was getting coffee.

Sonny kept thinking how he was going to tell Will that he and Paul were involved. When they walked into the office, Sonny immediately pushed Will into a chair. "Will, I need you to listen to me and not say or do anything until I finish. Okay?"

Will nodded his head and a part of him was afraid of what Sonny was going to say. "Okay."

Sonny started pacing trying to figure out how to start this conversation. He figured he would start from the beginning. "Do you remember when we first started dating and Lucas was concerned with you not being as experienced as I was and you asked me how many men I had dated?"

Will nodded his head again and felt an overwhelming feeling of dread come over him.

Sonny stopped pacing and sat down next to Will. He took Will's hand in his and took a deep cleansing breath. "Well, Paul happens to be one of those men."

"What?" Will felt the room tilt on its axis.

Sonny continued with his story. "We met about four years ago but he was in the closet so we snuck around and it was really exciting at first but then it wasn't. I didn't want to be someone's dirty secret anymore so I left and ended the relationship." Sonny stopped talking and looked at Will.

After a minute of deafening silence, Will spoke, "You're the one who got away." Will stated in a monotone voice. "You were the one who proposed to him and he declined. You were…are the one he's still in love with."

Sonny allowed Will to process this information. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you about that."

Will shook his head. "No. Yes. I guess." Will was thrown for a loop with this information. His feelings were all over the place. Angry that Sonny didn't tell him he proposed to someone else. Hurt realizing that he wasn't the love of Sonny's life. Scared, that Sonny will leave him for Paul now that Paul is back in his life and the issue that broke them up is no longer an issue.

Sonny was confused by that. "What?"

Will looked straight into Sonny's eyes and saw the confused look there. Will took a deep breath before saying, "Yes, you should have told me because you asked him to marry you but then again, I didn't want to know about your past, so no, you didn't have to tell me." Will looked at Sonny and wanted to know one thing. "Paul said that he recently reconnected with his past love and was hoping to rekindle the relationship. Did anything happen between you since he's been in town?"

Sonny nodded his head. "I was making a delivery to the hospital and he ambushed me in the hospital waiting room. I was putting the supplies away and when I turned around, Paul was standing there. Before I knew it, he was kissing me."

Will waited for more. "Nothing else?" Will was hoping there was more because then he would be able to tell Sonny about his infidelity.

Sonny shook his head. "No. I promise. I told him I was married and I loved you. I would never betray our vows. You believe me right?"

Will knew that Sonny was telling the truth. Will didn't deserve that kind of commitment from Sonny. "I believe you." Will leaned in close and kissed Sonny with all of his might. When they pulled apart, Will leaned his forehead against Sonny's and whispered, "I love you, too."

Sonny smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and held Will's face in his hands. One thing plagued his thoughts. "Will?"

"Yeah?" Will had his eyes closed and basking in the comfort of Sonny's embrace.

"Why didn't Paul mention he knew me?"

Will lifted his head and said, "Neither of us mentioned you by name. I was asked to keep my personal life under wraps but I let it slip that I was involved with someone. Paul said he didn't want to put his…your name out there because he…you were married. I guess I'm not as observant as I thought since I didn't put two and two together."

Sonny just nodded his head at the explanation. Sonny leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Will's lips.

Paul sipped his tea while waiting for Sonny and Will to return from their talk. It looked like Sonny was going to tell Will about their past but he wondered if Will would tell Sonny about their sexual rendezvous. The memory of their rendezvous sprang before Paul's eyes. He recalled how it felt to have Will underneath him. Being inside of him and especially the sounds Will made when he was about to cum. Paul looked up and noticed Sonny and Will walking hand-in-hand toward him. From the look on Will's face, Paul knew instantly that Will didn't divulge to Sonny any information.

Will and Sonny stood before Paul. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen Paul, I understand you still have feelings for Sonny but we are in a committed marriage and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try anything to jeopardize it." Will hoped Paul got the message not to say anything about their one-night-stand.

Paul nodded his head in response and understanding. "I promise I won't interfere in your marriage. I just hope we can be friends. I enjoyed getting to know you, Will and I hope to reconnect with you, Sonny on being friends."

Sonny smiled at this and was grateful for Paul's understanding. "Well, I've got to get back to work." Sonny turned toward Will and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations on a great article."

Will blushed at Sonny's praise. "Thanks."

"See you tonight and we'll celebrate." Sonny turned to Paul. "Congratulations on coming out. You won't regret it."

Again, Paul nodded his agreement. After Sonny walked away, Paul sat back down and motioned for Will to occupy the empty chair beside him. "Care to join me?"

Will cautiously took the seat and glanced in Paul's direction. "So, how did you like the article?" Will wanted to keep the conversation pleasant.

Paul smirked at Will's nervousness. It was exactly like the first time they met and Will couldn't figure out if Paul was flirting or not. "I loved it. Thank you for helping me become free."

"You're welcome." Will truly liked Paul and wanted him to be happy.

Both men smiled at each other in both understanding and friendship.

 _Two months later_

Will was hunched over the porcelain throne for the third morning in a row. Sonny was kneeling beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I'm making an appointment with Aunt Kayla. We need to find out what is wrong with you."

Will nodded his head as another wave of nausea over took him. He had no idea what he was puking up because he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

Sonny was really worried about Will. In the three years they've been together, he's never seen Will so sick. Sonny pulled out his phone and dialed the hospital's number. "Dr. Kayla Brady please."

Will and Sonny were holding hands tightly as they sat across from Aunt Kayla.

Kayla was reading through the file that held Will's test results. She was actually surprised by the results. She never thought she would see a case like this during her life-time.

Will couldn't take it anymore. His stomach was churning with fear and anticipation. "Aunt Kayla, what is it?"

Kayla looked up and saw the concerned looks on her grand-nephew's face. She took a deep breath before saying, "Will, you're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Will stared at his aunt in disbelief. _Did she just say I was pregnant? I'm a guy!_ Will had completely lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. Luckily, Sonny hadn't.

"What?" Sonny thought he heard wrong. "How is that possible? I mean, Will is a man."

Kayla looked at the boys and after taking a deep breath said, "I know. In recent years, it has been discovered that certain men have the ability to conceive a child. Not all men and not necessarily gay men have this ability. They haven't found the cause of this, with the lack of a better word, birth defect. These male pregnancy cases are rare and there are only a few hundred documented around the world."

"So, we're having a baby." Sonny looked over at Will, who hadn't said a word. "Will?"

Will shook his head and focused on Sonny. _What am I going to do?_ He then looked at Kayla. "How far along am I?"

Kayla looked at the chart and said, "About 10 weeks but I won't know for sure until we do an ultrasound and a full physical."

Will's face dropped. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He hoped he was only a few weeks along. That would make it impossible for Paul to be the father. He was Sami Brady's son, he wasn't that lucky.

Kayla became very serious. "I'm warning you, since we don't know much about male pregnancies, this is considered a high risk pregnancy. I want you to see a specialist."

Both Will and Sonny nodded their understanding.

"There is a doctor in Switzerland who is the first doctor to research and treat these male pregnancies." Kayla started to write the information down for Sonny and Will.

Sonny was stunned by that news. "Switzerland?"

"Yes. But don't worry; he recently opened a practice in Chicago to train US doctors on these cases. I will make a call and see when they can fit you in." Kayla held the piece of paper toward Will but it seemed like Will was in another world. "Will?"

When Will didn't respond, Sonny took the paper from Kayla. He turned toward Will and saw the stress on his face. Sonny squeezed Will's hand. That seemed to bring Will out of his dazed condition. "We would have gone to Switzerland if that was the only choice in having a healthy baby." A blinding smile spread over Sonny's face. "A baby. We're having a baby!" The news finally dawned on him and he was excited. The apprehension and fear he saw on Will's face concerned him. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Will looked over at Sonny and gave him a small smile. He looked down at their conjoined hands and tears sprang to his eyes. _Oh, no! I am my mother. I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is. It could either be my husband or my one-night-stand who happens to be my husband's ex-boyfriend. Right. Everything is going to be fine. In what universe will it be fine?_ All of a sudden Will's stomach started to churn. Will jumped up and ran out the door toward the nearest bathroom.

Kayla looked at Sonny and said, "Get used to it. Some people have morning sickness throughout their pregnancy."

Sonny nodded before leaving in search of his husband.

When Will and Sonny returned from their appointment, Sonny forced Will to take a nap while he went to pick up Arianna from Lucas's. Will stared at the celling, thinking about when he should tell Sonny about the cheating and the fact that the baby might not be his. _I am definitely telling him. He should know. Maybe I should wait and get a paternity test before I tell him? Maybe…stop!_ These thoughts were making him dizzy. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up a little too quickly which caused the dizziness to multiply. "I'm not going to survive the next six months." Will muttered as he slowly lay back down.

After picking up Ari from Lucas's house, Sonny had to stop by TBD before heading home. He didn't want to leave Will home alone too long but he received an urgent text from T concerning an issue with the latest delivery and the company only wanted to deal with one of the owners.

Sonny walked into the club and was assaulted by angry voices. Sonny looked over toward the voices and smiled at the size difference between T and the delivery guy. The delivery guy must have been at least a foot taller than T and outweighed him by sixty pounds.

"I am not about to leave without the owner's signature." The very large man's voice boomed around the club. "I don't have time to waste!"

"Will you calm down?! I texted him and he should be here any minute." T sounded like he wanted to kill the delivery man.

"I'm right here." Sonny walked toward the two irate men. "What do you need?"

The delivery man shoved an iPad at Sonny. "I just need your John Hancock right there." The man pointed a beefy finger at the signature line.

Sonny handed Ari to T who immediately began making goofy faces at her and making her giggle. He took Ari away from Sonny and the delivery man. No one, especially a little girl, should be subjected to that ass-wipe.

Sonny looked over the list to make sure everything he ordered was delivered.

"What's the issue? Sign the damn thing." The man ordered.

Sonny looked up at him with steel in his eyes. "Do you mind not using that kind of language in my establishment and in front of my daughter?" Sonny returned to the list. "I'm not signing anything until I check it."

The guy was getting antsy and kept moving from one foot to the other. After Sonny checked the list, he signed the receipt and handed it to the man. "All good. Satisfied?"

The man didn't respond and just walked out of the club. Sonny shook his head and made his way toward T and Ari. Ari was sitting on the table while T continued to make funny faces at her. She let out a loud laugh when T started to tickle her belly. Sonny sat down next to them and Ari immediately reached for him.

"Hey, baby girl." Sonny kissed her cheek and placed her on his lap. "Thanks, T."

"What are friends for? How did the appointment go?" T handed Ari her stuffed bunny.

Sonny wasn't sure if he should say anything about the pregnancy. They agreed to wait to tell anyone until they see the specialist. "It was fine. Nothing to be concerned about."

T could tell that something was up. "What was it? Why was Will puking?"

Sonny tried not to look directly at T's face. "It's nothing serious. He just needs to rest and take it easy." Sonny stood up and began putting Ari's coat and hat on. "I've got to go. Will is home alone and I've been gone longer than I expected." Sonny placed the diaper bag on his shoulder and picked Ari up. "If something else comes up, give me a call."

T stood up too and walked Sonny to the door. "You got it. Tell Will, I hope he feels better."

"I will."

Paul was sitting in his hotel room reading the article one more time. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother and grandfather and felt relieved that they took the news of his sexuality so well. He really hoped that they would come to Salem to visit but his mother was adamant she wouldn't come to visit.

Paul closed the tablet and flopped down on his bed. His thoughts began to wonder to the night he spent with Will. He recalled the way Will's back would arch as he climaxed. He remembered how aggressive Will could be one moment and then be putty in his hands the next. Paul closed his eyes as his hands made small work of his pants zipper and button and reached into his boxer shorts to grip his growing member. He worked his hardest as he relived the feelings he experienced with Will. The memory of Will's tight, very responsive body, withering beneath him consumed him. The hard fast pace of his thrusts inside of that beautiful body. Paul orgasm ripped through him as all of the memories flooded his mind.

As he came down from his orgasm, his memories changed from Will to Sonny. Images of a San Francisco hotel room and the countless times they spent making love. He couldn't help but compare the two men. The sex with Will was all physical. There was only animalistic pleasure between them but with Sonny, it was all about the heart. He loved Sonny completely but if the circumstances were different, he would be married to him instead of Will.

Paul got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up. When he returned to the main room, he decided to take a walk. He needed to clear his head and decide if he is going to stay in Salem or go back to San Francisco to finish his physical therapy. His mother was right, he could do his therapy anywhere and he didn't have to stay in Salem.

Paul walked through the park and when he past the bench where he and Will conducted one of their sessions, he realized that was the moment he was going to seduce Will. He wanted Will from the moment he laid eyes on him but he had to make sure Will was gay. He couldn't risk being wrong and Will outing him. Paul shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. Paul continued he walk until he reached TBD.

Paul took a deep breath and pushed opened the door and almost slammed into someone. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Oh, hey Paul." Sonny maneuvered Ari higher on his hip.

"Hi, Sonny. Hi, Ari." Paul smiled at the beautiful little girl. It still amazed him that Sonny and Will were not only married but they had a baby too. Paul looked up at Sonny and could tell something was wrong. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted the diaper bag on his shoulder. "Yeah, I've been busy." Sonny looked at his watch. "I'm sorry. I have to get back to Will." Sonny made a move to pass Paul, when Paul grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong with Will?" Paul could see the concerned on Sonny's face.

Sonny took a deep breath before saying, "He hasn't been feeling well. We're actually going to Chicago tomorrow morning to see a specialist."

Paul became concerned. "What kind of specialist?"

Sonny wanted to smack himself for saying too much. "I can't say." Sonny tried to get out of the vice grip Paul had on his arm.

If at all possible, Paul tightened his grip. "What is wrong with Will?"

"Paul, let me go. I need to get back to Will. Like I said, I can't tell you. Not until we are ready." Sonny pried Paul's hand from his arm and walked away.

Paul stood there completely dumbfounded. _What could possibly be wrong with Will?_

Will was trying to eat something that would settle his stomach. He tried plain chicken broth, saltines, rice and applesauce but couldn't seem to hold anything down. He started to get lightheaded and decided to lie down on the couch. He slowly got to his feet but the room started to spin and before everything went black he heard Sonny scream his name.

"Will!" Sonny was frozen from his spot near the door as he watched Will drop to the floor. Sonny put Ari down and ran toward Will. He turned Will onto his back and cradled Will's head in his hands. From behind him he heard Ari's crying.

Sonny reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello. Yes, I need an ambulance…my husband passed out…he's pregnant…hurry…please." Sonny turned around to check on Ari and was surprised to see Paul standing in the doorway with Ari in his arms.

Paul stood there in complete shock. "Will's pregnant?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: I am so sorry for taking such a long time posting this chapter. It's been a crazy month and I wasn't able to get any writing done. I hope you like it._

Chapter 5:

Paul stood paralyzed with shock. _Oh my God. Will's pregnant._ "Sonny…" Before Paul could say anything, the paramedics came rushing in the door and pushed Paul and Arianna out of the way. Paul tried to calm the crying baby as he watched them trying to revive Will.

Sonny moved out of their way. "Please help him. He's pregnant."

One of the paramedics checked Will's pulse. "Sir, how far along is he?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "Give or take 10 weeks."

Paul counted the weeks since he slept with Will and knew right away that there was a possibility the baby was his. _I might be a father. This is going to kill Sonny when he finds out."_

"Paul!"

Paul didn't realize Sonny was calling his name. "Sorry. What can I do to help?"

The paramedics were lifting Will onto a stretcher at this point, ready to bring Will to the hospital. "Stay with Ari until I get back. Please?" Sonny didn't wait for an answer and just followed Will out of the apartment.

"Of course." Paul closed the door behind them and sat down on the couch with Ari clinging to his neck. Her little head was against his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. Paul rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay Ari. Daddy is going to be okay. I promise."

Sonny was sitting next to Will holding his hand as the ambulance race toward the hospital. _Please don't let them die. Please don't let them die._ Those words kept running through Sonny's mind. _How could this happen? We just found out we are having this baby and now we might lose it? This isn't fair!_ Sonny was scared and angry at the same time.

The trip to the hospital seemed to be taking longer than normal but they finally pulled into the emergency bank where Kayla and Daniel were outside waiting for them to arrive.

Kayla was the first to get to Will when he was lowered from the ambulance. "Stats!"

Kayla listened as the paramedic rattled off Will's statistics. "Twenty-three year old male. About ten weeks pregnant. Blood pressure, 60/40. Unconscious for at least 20 minutes."

Kayla turned toward Sonny, who was following close behind. "Sonny. You need to stay here while we work on him." Kayla pointed toward the waiting room.

"Kayla, please don't let anything happen to them." Sonny was on the verge of breaking down.

Kayla gripped his hand in support. "We'll try our best. I think you should call the family." Kayla gave Sonny one last squeeze of his hand before entering into the curtained off area.

Sonny collapsed into one of the uncomfortable chairs lining the emergency room waiting room and pulled out his phone. He just stared at the phone contemplating who he should call first. He figured he would call Lucas first.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucas finally answered the phone. "Hey, Sonny. How's it going?"

Sonny swallowed the lump in his throat, "Not good. I need you to get to the hospital right away."

"What happened?" Lucas was already getting his wallet and car keys.

"It's Will. He hasn't been feeling well and he collapsed." Sonny put his head into his hands.

"I'm on my way." Lucas hung up and ran to his car.

Paul was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Ari against his chest. She cried herself to sleep but every time he would attempt to put her in her crib she would wake up and cling to him. It seemed like she didn't want to leave the safety of Paul's arms. Paul figured he should get used to it if the baby Will was carrying turned out to be his.

 _I might be a father._ Paul kept repeating as he watched the minutes click by. _How is Sonny going to take knowing that his husband not only cheated on him but is now having a baby that might not be his?_

Paul felt his phone buzz. He carefully moved Ari so he didn't wake her and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The message was from Sonny.

" _Thank you for taking care of Ari. Don't know how long I'll be at the hospital."_

" _No worries. How's Will?"_

" _Don't know anything yet. They're still working on him. I'll keep you posted."_

" _Thx. Will is going to be fine."_

Paul put his phone on the coffee table and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "You're going to be a big sister soon." Paul maneuvered himself and Ari so he was lying down on the couch and Ari was laying against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and gently ran his fingers up and down her back.

Sonny was going crazy. He stood up to try to find something out when Lucas came running into the waiting room. "Lucas."

Lucas was slightly out of breath when he reached Sonny. "What happened? What is wrong with him? Did you hear anything?" Lucas fired question after question, not giving Sonny time to answer them.

"Lucas! Breath." Once Sonny knew he had Lucas's full attention, he answered his questions. "He hasn't been feeling well for the past week or so we went and saw Aunt Kayla. We found out today that Will's pregnant. His system is handling it very well and he passed out. They're still working on him."

Lucas looked at Sonny like he was crazy. "Wait, what? Did you say Will is pregnant? How? Will's a man."

Sonny nodded his head and sat down. "Apparently, as Aunt Kayla explained, they found a "birth defect" where some men are able to conceive. Will is one of them."

Lucas sat down next to Sonny and put his hand on his shoulder in a consoling way. "Pregnant. Pregnant." Lucas kept repeating it in order for it to really sink in. "I'm going to be a grandfather, again."

Sonny nodded. _Unless something happens to Will and the baby._ Sonny shook that thought out of his head. _They're going to be fine. They have to be._ Sonny placed his head in his hands in exasperation. He stood up quickly and headed to the nurses station. He needed to find something out about Will and their baby. He was just about to rip a new one into the desk nurse when he refused to give Sonny any information when Kayla walked out of the door where they took Will.

"Aunt Kayla! How are they?" Sonny took in her haggard look and knew something was wrong. "Tell me. Are they okay?"

Lucas had joined Sonny and Kayla when he heard Sonny's confrontation with the nurse. "Kayla, come on. Tell us something."

Kayla took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Will is resting. He was very dehydrated when they brought him in. That is what caused him to faint. We've pumped him with saline in order to bring his hydration levels back to normal but it was touch and go there for a while."

Sonny took a sigh of relief before asking, "What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Kayla nodded, "For now. We did an ultrasound and the heartbeat is there. It's not as strong as I would like it but I'm hoping it will once Will's levels go back to normal."

Sonny shakes his head. "We were supposed to go to Chicago tomorrow to see the specialist. We have to reschedule now. When do you think Will could travel?"

Kayla thought about it for a moment, she didn't like the idea of Will traveling so soon after this health scare but she also knew they needed to see that specialist. "Not for a couple of weeks at the least. Will's system is not adjusting well to the pregnancy and that is what is worrying me."

"Kayla, they have to go see that specialist." Lucas finally spoke.

"I'll ask Uncle Vic if we can use the corporate jet." Sonny automatically pulled out his phone to make the call.

Kayla grabbed the phone from Sonny's hand. "No. Will is not up to flying, even in the Kiriakis private jet." Kayla understood the urgency of the situation. "Here is what I will do. I will personally call the doctor and tell him the situation. Maybe he'll agree to come here to treat Will."

Sonny and Lucas both nodded their heads in thanks.

"When can I see him?" Sonny desperately wanted to see his husband.

"You can see him now but only for a few minutes. We are going to admit him for a couple of days for observations." Kayla started to walk away. "Follow me."

Sonny turned to Lucas. "Would you mind calling Marlena and Kate and letting them know about Will?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Sure."

Sonny walked into the room and smiled at the way Will was rubbing his non-existent baby bump. "Hi." Sonny slowly walked over to Will and sat down on the stool next to the bed. He reached out and took Will's hand and placed a small kiss on Will's knuckles.

"I'm sorry." Will said as tears sprung to his eyes.

Sonny smiled and shook his head. "For what?"

Will sniffled. "For not being strong enough."

"Hey. Hey. You are the strongest person I know. We will get through this together. You and the baby are going to be fine. You just need to rest. Aunt Kayla said that male pregnancies are high risk." Sonny placed his hand over Will's.

"Where's Ari?" Will suddenly remember his daughter.

"With Paul."

"You called Paul to take care of Ari?" Will could feel the panic course through his body.

"No. He was there when you fainted." Sonny actually wondered why Paul showed up at the apartment.

"Does he know about…?" Will rubbed his stomach.

"Yes. He overheard me tell the ambulance." Sonny glanced at the worried look on Will's face. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Sonny leaned closer to Will's face and whispered, "I promised."

 _Paul knows I'm pregnant. Paul is going to figure out he might be the father. What am I going to do?_ Will's mind was racing. He needed to calm down. The most important thing was the health of the baby. Regardless who the father is, the baby comes first.

"Will, Aunt Kayla doesn't want to risk you traveling for at least two week."

"We can't wait that long to see the specialist. Especially now with what happened."

Sonny ran his fingers through Will's hair. "Calm down. Stress is not good for you. Aunt Kayla is requesting that the doctor come here to treat you." Sonny placed a kiss on Will's lips. "The only thing you need to do is rest."

Will nodded his head. _Can my life get any more complicated?_ "Why don't you go home and check on Ari. I'll be fine until you get back."

Sonny nodded his head and after kissing Will one more time, he stood up from his stool. "Lucas is here. He knows everything too. I'll send him in to sit with you."

"Okay. I love you." Will needed to say it. He needed to hear it more.

"I love you too." Sonny responded and left Will to his thoughts.

"Sonny, how's Will?" Lucas was worried sick.

"He's resting. He's really worried about the baby." All of a sudden Sonny felt completely drained. "I'm heading home to check on Ari. I'll be back as soon as I can. I told Will I would send you in to stay with him until then."

"I'm sure the babysitter wouldn't mind staying a little longer." Lucas commented.

"She's not with the babysitter. She's with Paul." Sonny saw the confusion on Lucas's face. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Sonny didn't wait for a response and headed toward the hospital exit.

Lucas nodded his head and watched Sonny disappear.

Will was staring at the celling looking for an answer to his dilemma when his father walked in.

"Hey, Buddy." Lucas whispered. He sat on the same stool Sonny occupied earlier. "How are you feeling?" 

Will took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn't know how he felt. Physically, he was tired. Psychologically, he was a complete mess. "I don't know."

Lucas can tell that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I screwed up." Tears sprang from his eyes before he realized it.

"How? You couldn't have known how your body was going to react to the pregnancy." Lucas hated that Will constantly blamed himself for things that were beyond his control.

Will swallowed the large lump which developed in his throat. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Lucas demanded.

Sonny walked into the apartment and found Paul fast asleep on the couch with Ari securely laying on top of his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He always knew Paul would be a great father. He admired the contrast between the two. One pale, one tan but both beautiful. Sonny jerked from that thought. He shouldn't be admiring another man while his husband was in the hospital.

"Hey." Sonny whispered and gently shook Paul's shoulder. "Wake up."

Paul slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Sonny. "Hey." Paul looked down and smiled at Ari.

"You could have put her in her room to sleep." Sonny joked as he cautiously disengaged Ari from Paul and walked into Ari's room to put her down on her crib.

Paul sat up and stretched out his sore muscles. Couches were not meant for sleeping. When Sonny returned, he explained why they were sleeping on the couch. "She wouldn't let me go. Every time I tried to put her down, she would just cling tighter to my neck."

Sonny sat down next to Paul. "I guess she freaked out seeing Will fall."

"How are they?" Paul's voice was reeking with worry.

"They are going to be fine. Will's staying for a couple of days until his hydration levels are back to normal." Sonny leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Thanks for staying with her."

Paul smirked. "No problem."

"By the way, why were you here?" Sonny turned his head to look at Paul.

"I don't know. I just had this strange feeling after finding out Will was sick. It was like I was on autopilot and found myself at your door. It's a good thing I was." Paul flashed a smile at Sonny.

Sonny smiled back and nodded his head.

Lucas couldn't believe what he heard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please tell me you're not serious." Lucas implored. "Please tell me I just heard wrong and you didn't just say what I think you just said." Lucas had a flashback of when Sami was pregnant with Will.

Will just looked at his father and nodded his head. "I made a huge mistake and slept with someone who wasn't Sonny." Will could feel the tears falling down his face. "I don't know what to do."

Lucas stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't believe this." Lucas took a couple of deep breaths before looking at his son. "You have to tell Sonny right away. You can't keep this a secret. Sonny will eventually find out and I can promise you, it will be worse if he finds out about this from someone else instead of from you. I've been there."

Will was stunned by his father's advice. "I know. It's just, I was thinking about waiting until it was safe to get a paternity test. If the baby turns out to be Sonny's, then I don't have to say anything about the possibility of him not being the father."

"What if the baby isn't Sonny's?" Lucas questioned. Lucas was getting such a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Will has been through so much, he didn't need this added to his life.

"Then I'll tell him everything." Will pleaded with Lucas. "Dad, please, I need your help. Don't say anything until I find out the truth."

"You're playing with fire, Will." Lucas never thought he would have to go through this with Will. "Okay. I'll help you."

Will smiled and actually felt relief that he confided in someone about this. "Thank you."

Paul left Sonny's and Will's apartment a short time after Sonny came home. His mind kept racing to Will and the baby. He needed to know the truth. _If I am the father, I want to know. I want to be there when it's born. I want to be a part of the baby's life._ Paul was determined to find out and headed toward the hospital to confront Will.

As he entered the lobby of the hospital, his resolve started to fade. _I can't confront Will now! What am I thinking?_ Paul turned around to leave the hospital when he ran into someone. "Excuse me." Paul looked into the face of Dr. Marlena Evans.

"Hello Paul. It's nice to see you again." Marlena said. She knew there was something going on with Paul and the article just proved it. "What brings you to the hospital?"

Paul couldn't tell her in the middle of the hospital hallway. "Actually, I was looking for you."

Marlena gave him a surprised look. "You were?"

"Yes. Something happened and I need someone to talk to about it. Kind of an impartial point of view. I was hoping you were free to talk." Paul couldn't believe he came up with that.

"I don't have time today to talk. I'm dealing with a personal issue that requires my attention." Marlena pulled up her schedule on her phone and flipped through her appointments. "I have an open timeslot tomorrow morning at 10 am. Would that work for you?"

Paul nodded his head. "That would be perfect. Thank you." Paul continued out of the hospital.

Marlena watched Paul as he left as a weird feeling came over her. Paul was adamant about not speaking with her after finding out his baseball career was over. What has gotten him so spooked that he needs her help now? Marlena took another moment to contemplate before heading toward Will's room to find out how her grandson was doing.

Paul couldn't keep his mind off of Will and the baby he was carrying. He walked through Horton Town Square in a complete daze. Once again, he found himself near the bench Will had interviewed him. He sat down and a very vivid image of what his son or daughter would look like materialized before him. He smiled at the thought of their child being the perfect mix of both he and Will. A little boy or girl with curly blond hair, almond shaped hazel eyes and olive skin with the ability to get anyone to do anything he or she wanted. He shook himself out of this musing when he heard his name being called.

"Paul?"

Paul looked in the direction of the voice and there stood Derrick, the bellhop from the hotel. "Hi, Derrick."

Derrick smiled happy that Paul remembered his name. "Hi." He motioned toward the bench. "May I?"

Paul nodded his head and moved over to give Derrick more room. "Sure. Why not."

Derrick could tell that something was bothering Paul. "You okay?"

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." Paul rubbed his hands through his hair.

Derrick scooted closer to the gorgeous baseball player. "Want to talk about it?"

Paul thought about it for a second before answering. "I really can't."

"Is it about Will Horton?" Derrick inquired.

Paul snapped his head in Derrick's direction. "What are you talking about?"

Derrick smirked. "I know you've slept together. I've seen him leave your room on more than one occasion."

"He was doing an article about me. It needed to be kept confidential so we met there. Why do you think we slept together?" Paul was in a panic. He promised Will no one will find out about them and now it seems that it's going to be harder to keep than he thought.

"Come on Paul. Do people get that sweaty during interview that a shower is necessary afterwards?" Derrick loved the look of panic on Paul's face. "You do know he's married? Right? And to someone you know. In fact, he came to visit you a couple of times."

Paul had to do something before Sonny found out. "I know Will's married and to whom. Why do you care?"

Again, Derrick moved closer to Paul and placed his hand on Paul's thigh. "I don't care but I'm pretty sure Will's husband will. I'm sure he would want to know he is married to a lying, cheating slut."

Paul could feel the anger within him grow with every word Derrick spoke. He knocked Derrick's hand off of his leg. "He's not a slut! Don't talk about him that way. You don't know anything about Will!" Paul stood up and towered over Derrick. "If I hear one more negative word out of your mouth, I will make sure it's your last. Got it?"

Derrick wasn't fazed. "Got it." Derrick held up his hands in defeat. "Wow. You must really like him."

Paul walked away without answering. Paul was shaking with anger at how Derrick spoke about Will. He needed to get rid of this pent up energy or else he was going to explode. He decided to work out at the hotel gym.

Sonny was getting a bag together for Will when he heard a knock on the door. He walked out of their bedroom and after making sure Ari's door was closed, walked over to the front door and opened it. There stood his mother. "Hi, Mom."

Adrienne wrapped her arms around Sonny's shoulders and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I heard about Will. Lucas called me. How is he?"

Sonny took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to absorb what could have happened. "He's going to be okay. I've never felt more helpless than I did when I saw Will pass out."

Adrienne led Sonny to the couch and forced him to sit down. "I know. At least you were here when it happened. You were able to get him help that much sooner." Adrienne ran her hands through Sonny's hair. "Did they find out what caused him to faint?"

Sonny looked at his mother and realized that Lucas didn't tell her yet. "Mom, Will's pregnant."

Adrienne just stared at her son in complete disbelief. "What?"

Sonny took a deep breath and told her about Will's condition.

Adrienne sat in stunned silence with every word. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was going to be a grandmother again.

Sonny looked at his mother, waiting for her respond. "Mom?" Sonny put his hand on her arm. "Mom. Are you okay?"

A smile began forming on Adrienne's face. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to be a grandmother again. I'm great!" Adrienne flung her arms around Sonny and held him close.

Sonny smiled for the first time since he watched Will collapse on the floor. "I'm glad you're okay with this."

Adrienne pushed away from Sonny and took his face in her hands. "Of course I'm okay with this. I'm just concerned about how this is affecting Will's health. Are there any doctors at the hospital qualified to handle male pregnancies?"

"Actually, Will and I were going to Chicago to see a specialist but since Will really can't travel, Aunt Kayla is arranging for him to travel here instead." Sonny relished in his mother's touch. He felt his body relax and the tension leave his body.

"That's good. Will will get the treatment he needs to have a healthy baby." Adrienne could tell how drained Sonny was.

Sonny took a deep breath before standing up from the couch. "Would you mind staying with Ari? I need to get back to the hospital." Sonny grabbed the overnight bag he packed and headed toward the door.

Adrienne stood in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. "You're not going anywhere. You look like you're ready to drop. Go lay down and rest for a little while. I'll watch Ari and I promise to wake you up in a couple of hours." Adrienne fixed Sonny with a 'don't you dare fight me on this' look.

Sonny knew he didn't stand a chance against his mother when she's determined to get her way. "Okay, fine, I'll take a nap right after I speak to Will."

Adrienne pursed her lips in contemplation and then nodded her head once.

Sonny walked into their bedroom and got comfortable on top of the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to call Will's when he realized that Will's phone was sitting on the night stand. Sonny decided to call Lucas instead. It was much easier than going through the hospital switchboard.

Lucas felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out of his jacket pocket. He looked at Will with concerned eyes. "It's Sonny." Lucas pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear. "Hey, Sonny."

"Hi Lucas. How is Will?" Sonny could feel the stress of the day taking its toll.

Lucas kept his eyes on Will as he spoke to Sonny. "He's resting. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Sure. Thanks." Sonny closed his eyes and waited to hear Will's voice.

Lucas held out the phone to Will and whispered, "Tell him."

Will shook his head as he took the phone from his father and held it to his ear. "Hey, Babe."

"How are you feeling?"

"The same. Aunt Kayla won't release me until tomorrow. You know how much I hate hospitals." Will didn't realize he was rubbing his stomach.

"I know but it's what is best for you and our baby." Sonny smiled at that notion.

Will felt a lump in this throat. _Our baby or not._ Will swallowed down the guilt which had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach. "How are you holding up? This is just as stressful on you as on me. Why don't you get some rest?"

Sonny smiled at the thought of Will worrying about him. "My mom had the same idea. In fact she demanded I take a nap before going back to the hospital."

"Sonny, listen to your mother." Will was grateful to Adrienne and her bossiness. "Tell her thanks for taking care of you."

"I will. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Sonny said through a yawn. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Sonny hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed. He curled up on his side and instantly fell asleep.

Will, trying to avoid his father's stare, handed the phone back to him and closed his eyes.

Lucas put the phone back in his pocket and waited for Will to say something. "Will, you can't ignore this issue."

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dad, I know and I'm not. But now is not the right time. Let me get past this crisis before I throw Sonny into another one. Please!" Will looked at the Lucas with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Lucas looked at his watch. "I'm going to leave so you can get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow before you're discharged." Lucas picked up his suit jacket and flung it over his shoulder. "Love you, Son."

"Love you too." Will leaned against the pillows and closed his eyes.

 _Will stood in front of a crib, staring down at a beautiful baby boy, with black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin, sleeping peacefully. "Your daddy and I love you so much."_

" _Yes, we do." Said a voice from behind Will._

 _Will looked behind him and smiled at the man leaning against the door frame. "I still can't believe we made him." Will turned back to look at their son. "Who would have thought we would be here after everything that happened between us."_

 _The man pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked, or as Will referred to it, stalked over to Will's side. He placed his large, warm hand on Will's lower back and looked into the crib at the sleeping baby. "I know. All seemed lost at one time."_

 _Will smiled, "Now we're here together raising our two children."_

" _If only we didn't have to share them with him." The contempt in the man's voice was evident. "How is it possible for a judge to grant visitation rights to a man who doesn't share any DNA with either child?"_

" _A good lawyer?" Will mumbled so his husband wouldn't hear the comment. "Are you going to start that again? It was either give in to his demands or have this linger in the courts for God knows how long. I know how it feels to be between fighting parents. I didn't want to put Arianna and PJ through that." Will was sick and tired of having this conversation. They've been having this fight ever since the truth came out about PJ's paternity._

" _You're right. It's better this way." The man placed his hands on Will's shoulders and began rubbing the knots he found there._

 _Will moaned as the strong fingers worked their magic in relieving the stress of the day. "That feels so good."_

" _I know what feels even better." The warm breath against Will's ear made him shiver._

 _Wordlessly, Will followed his husband out of the nursery and into their own bedroom._

Will woke up with a start. _What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?_ With shaking hands, he reached for the glass of water sitting on the side table. He lifted the glass to his mouth and spilled a few drops onto his hospital gown. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know who the father of the baby was. He picked up the phone and asked to connect to his Aunt Kayla.

"Hey, Will. Is everything okay?" Kayla's voice was full of concern.

"Aunt Kayla, I need to speak to you right away." Will's voice was in a panic.

"I'll be right there." Kayla hung up the phone without another word.

Will put the phone down and placed his hand on his abdomen. "Baby, no matter what happens, you will definitely be loved. I promise you that."

Kayla walked into Will's room and immediately felt the tension coming from Will. "Will, what's wrong?" She sat on the bed and took Will's hand.

"I need to you to do something for me. I need you to perform a paternity test." Will pleaded with his Aunt.

"Paternity…?" Kayla was confused for about two seconds. She closed her eyes and shook her head before saying, "Who else could be the father?"

"Does it matter? Can't you just use Sonny's DNA to compare it to the baby's? Do you really need to know who the other person is?" Will really didn't want too many people knowing about his affair with Paul.

To say Kayla was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe her nephew was following in his mother's footsteps. First it was having a child when he was a teenager and now not knowing if his husband is father of the baby he is carrying. "I'll need something of Sonny's to do the comparison. Do you think you can get something for me to analyze?"

"I'm sure I will." Will whispered.

"Good." Kayla stood up and walked to the door. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."

"I can't believe this?" Will leaned against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"What can't you believe?"

Will jerked is head in the direction of voice and there stood Paul.

Paul entered the room and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and saw the obvious fear on Will's face. "Well Will? What can't you believe? The fact that you're pregnant or that you don't know who the father of that baby is?"


	7. Chapter 7

Will just stared at Paul in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the chair near the bed. "I wanted to make sure my baby-daddy is okay."

Will sneered at Paul. "I am _NOT_ your baby-daddy." Will felt a pain in his lower back. He took a deep, cleansing breathe before saying, "How dare you come here and say that to me. This baby is my husband's."

Paul narrowed his eyes at the self-righteous tone of Will's voice. "Are you going to deny that we had sex around the same time you conceived that baby?" Paul pointed to Will's stomach.

Will unconsciously put his hands around his middle just as another sharp pain went across his back. Will shifted on the bed until the pain subsided slighted. "No, I'm not going to deny that. But we used protection. There is no way you are the father of this baby." Will wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Paul.

Paul nodded his head in agreement. "Then why ask the doctor to perform a paternity test? Why would you need one if you're so sure the baby is your husband's?"

Will's mouth hung open in shock. "I…didn't…you were eavesdropping?"

Paul huffed, "It wasn't hard to overhear. I was standing at the door when the doctor asked who else could be the father. Come on Will, just admit there is a possibility that I'm the father of that baby."

Will refused to answer.

Paul blinked and then tilted his head in thought. "Or could there be more possible baby-daddies than just Sonny and me?" Paul eyed Will. "Is that it?"

"No. I would never do that to Sonny." Will was practically in tears. "I love him." Will was feeling dizzy again and the pain in his back became sharper and lasted longer. He closed his eyes and continued to take deep breathes to help lessen the pain and dizziness. "Please leave." Will whimpered.

Paul was about to protest when the monitors Will was hooked up to began beeping out of control. Paul didn't know what to do.

The pain was unbearable. Through clenched teeth, Will whimpered once more. "Leave! Now!"

Before Paul could respond, Kayla, Maxine and a couple of other hospital personnel stormed into the room. Paul was pushed out of the way and ordered to leave the room. Paul took one last look at Will and left the room. He never meant for this to happen. He just wanted the truth from Will. Paul went to the waiting room and pulled out his phone and called Sonny. "Pick up. Pick up." Paul ran his hand through his hair waiting for Sonny to answer.

"'Ello?" Sonny's sleepy voice came through the phone.

"Sonny? It's Paul." Before Sonny could respond, Paul began to speak again. "Sonny, you need to get to the hospital right away. Something is happening with Will."

Sonny sprang from the bed and began putting his shoes on. "What is wrong with Will?" He left the room and went straight to the front door.

"I don't know." Paul said. "You just need to get here."

"I'm on my way." Sonny hung up the phone.

Paul closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. _What have I done? I don't know what I'll do if Will loses the baby. At this point I don't care if the baby is mine or not as long as they are okay._

Adrienne was sitting with Ari at the kitchen table playing with blocks, when Sonny rushed past them. "Sonny? Is everything okay?"

"I've got to get to the hospital. Something is wrong with Will. Stay with Ari. I'll let you know what's happening the minute I do." Sonny kissed the top of Ari's head and left the apartment.

Paul was pacing the floor waiting for some news on Will. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ He heard commotion in the hall and left to investigate. He saw Sonny storming towards him.

Sonny looked around and after noticing Paul, ran toward him. "Paul! What happened? What's going on with Will?"

"I don't know. We were talking and all of a sudden he looked like he was in pain. The machines started going off and the next thing I knew, a bunch of doctors and nurses stormed the room and kicked me out before I could find out anything." Paul left out the part where he accused Will of lying about the paternity of the baby.

Before Sonny could respond, Kayla and Maxine were walking toward them. Their expressions were grim.

"Aunt Kayla, how are Will and the baby?" Sonny could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. "What is going on?"

"Sonny, let's go to the waiting room for a moment." Kayla took Sonny's hand and led him over to the waiting room.

Paul watched the two walk away and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. It would be his fault if Will loses the baby. He looked over to the closed door and made a move toward it but stopped before he got close. _You can't go in there!_ Paul turned and left the hospital.

Kayla gently guided Sonny into a seat and sat next to him. "Sonny, I'm not going to sugarcoat this." Kayla looked into her nephew's worried eyes. "Will experienced premature labor pains. We were able to stop them but it's going to be touch and go until it is safe to take the baby."

Sonny felt his entire world tilt off its axis. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Uh…uh…What do we do now?"

Kayla squeezed Sonny's hand. "Before I was called to Will's room, I spoke to Dr. Hollander, the specialist from Chicago and he agreed to come here to check out Will. Victor sent his private jet there to pick him up." Kayla saw the relief in Sonny's eyes. "If everything goes according to plan, he should be here in the next couple of hours."

"Is there anything you can do before Dr. Hollander arrives?" Sonny asked.

"We've given Will Terbataline to help stop the labor and to be honest, we don't know if it will have the same effect on men as it does on women. That is all we can do at the moment." Kayla had never felt more helpless in her entire career.

Sonny nodded his head. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." Kayla stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "I'm going to check on the status of Dr. Hollander's arrival. Sonny, remember to keep Will relaxed. Any additional stress is not good for him."

Sonny nodded his head in understanding and stood up. "I'll try my best. Thank you Aunt Kayla." Sonny left the room and went straight to Will's room.

He stood outside the room and looked into Will's room. Will's eyes were closed but Sonny knew he wasn't asleep because Will's hand was rubbing around his abdomen in soothing circles. Sonny took a deep breath and softly opened the door. "Will?"

Will opened his eyes and looked toward the sound of the voice. He smiled at his husband. "Hi." Will reached his hand out toward Sonny. He wanted to feel Sonny's strength.

Sonny cautiously walked over to Will and took the outstretched hand. He sat down on the bed and brought Will's hand to his lips. He placed small kisses across Will's knuckles being very aware of the wires protruding from his skin. "Everything is going to be okay. Aunt Kayla arranged for the specialist to fly up here today to check you out."

Will just nodded his understanding. He didn't know what he could say to Sonny about what happened. "I'm sorry."

Sonny looked into the beautiful, blue eyes and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Will nodded his head. "Yes, I do. I got worked up instead of relaxing like I was supposed to. I put the baby in danger because of my stupidity." Will's voice hitched with emotion.

Sonny squeezed Will's hand. "Hey. It doesn't matter now. They were able to stop the labor and the baby is safe."

"For now."

"For always." Sonny moved closer to Will so their foreheads were touching. "I love you and I will make sure everything will be okay." Sonny placed a small kiss on Will's trembling lips. "I promise."

Will couldn't speak. _How did I get so lucky? This man loves me in spite of everything I've done._ Will nodded his head in agreement and leaned toward Sonny and connected their lips. Will wanted to feel Sonny close before everything blows up.

For the next couple of hours, Sonny and Will sat in comfortable silence both contemplating what the future will bring. Sonny was thinking about the baby and the changes they are going to need to make. He thought about the possibility of buying a house to give them more room when the baby is born. Sonny thought about what the future would be like with the four of them. Regardless of what they are going through, it was going to be okay in the end. Will on the other was not experiencing those good thoughts. He kept thinking about the chaos that will ensue once Sonny finds out he cheated and that the baby may not be his.

Sonny looked over at Will and could see the stress on his face. "Baby, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Will smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to get any rest until the doctor gets here."

Before Sonny can respond, the door opened and Kayla walked in with a man in his early fifties with black hair and green eyes. "Will, Sonny, this is Dr. Halbert Hollander, the male pregnancy specialist. Dr. Hollander, this is Will Horton and his husband, Sonny Kiriakis."

Dr. Hollander moved toward the men with is hand extended in greeting. "Hello, gentlemen." He had a slight Swiss accent and gentle demeanor.

Sonny and Will were too nervous to speak. They just shook the man's hand and nodded their heads as a response.

Dr. Hollander took Will's chart which Kayla's held out to him and opened it. "Let's see what we have here." His forehead scrunched up as he scanned the notes. He moved to Will's side and examined the fetal monitor and after making a couple of notes in the chart, he looked up and smiled. "It looks like you're experiencing what is known as Braxton Hicks contractions. In most cases the contractions are just uncomfortable and not painful but in your case, it seems that they are causing extreme pain."

Sonny listened intently to what the doctor was saying. "So what do we do?"

"I would like to do a full exam of Will before a decision is made. There might be something else causing this reaction."

"Like what?" Will finally spoke.

"There are multiple possibilities." The doctor put the chart down and gave the men his undivided attention. "I'm going to very direct with the two of you about everything. It could be as simple as stress to slightly less simple as abnormal blood levels to sever as in your body attacking the fetus as if it's a foreign object or virus."

"Oh my God." Will and Sonny said at the same time.

"What if my body is attacking the fetus?" Will squeaked out.

Dr. Hollander placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "Let's take this one step at a time. First, we will give you a complete physical and then decide a course of action." He walked over to Kayla and spoke in a hushed tone.

Will couldn't breathe. This situation was getting more complicated by the second.

A half an hour later, Dr. Hollander began his examination of Will. Will was poked and prodded in places he never expected to be touched by another human being. Well except Sonny.

Sonny sat in Will's hospital room constantly glancing at his watch. _What is taking so long?_ Sonny had texted his parents, Lucas and Marlena any updates that he received but there was very little information to share.

Kayla was assisting Dr. Hollander and remembered that Will wanted to have a paternity test. She discretely took a sample of Will's blood and put it aside so she can conduct the test later. She also realized she needed a sample of Sonny's DNA.

Will was so exhausted by the end of the exam that he fell asleep as they wheeled him back to his hospital room.

After Will was settled in bed, Kayla looked over at Sonny's worried face. "Sonny, he'll be asleep for a while. Why don't we go get some coffee and let him rest?" Kayla put her arm around Sonny's shoulder and guided him out of the room and toward the cafeteria. Twenty minutes later, Kayla had everything she needed to conduct the paternity test. The results will either save a marriage or destroy it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: I know it's been a long time since I updated. I hope that it was worth the wait. Enjoy and reviews are much appreciated.**

Chapter 8:

Sonny held Will's hand as he slept. Sonny was worried about what the tests will reveal. He was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. What if the baby is in danger and they would have make a choice between the baby's life and Will's life? Sonny shook that thought out of his head. _Everything is going to fine. Will and the baby will come out of this just fine. There is no need to pick between the two._

"Hey." A voice came from the door.

Sonny turned to see Sami at the door with Lucas standing behind her. He gently released Will's hand and walked over to Sami. "Hey." He embraced his mother-in-law and relished in the comforting arms. "You're here."

Sami held onto Sonny, knowing he needed support. "I'm here. I jumped on the first flight I could get after Lucas called." Sami released her hold and looked over at Will. She slowly walked over to the bed, sat down on the chair Sonny was occupying and carefully took Will's hand. She didn't want to wake him.

Lucas put a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder. "How is he doing?" Lucas looked over at Will and cringed. Will is going through hell and there is nothing he can do. Lucas hated when he felt helpless toward his children.

Sonny took a deep breath and stood behind Sami. "He's stable. We are still waiting for the results of the tests. The lab techs at the hospital aren't equipped with the right training to conduct the tests. Thanks to Uncle Vic, Dr. Hollander was able to fly one of his lab techs over from Chicago on the corporate jet. I guess it pays to have money." Sonny closed his eyes.

Sami just nodded her head in understanding and just sat there watching Will's face. She could tell how stressed Will was by the crease in his forehead. She carefully placed her hand on Will's cheek and began petting his face. "You're going to be fine and so is my grandchild." Sami's mouth opened slightly at the moment she realized she was going to be a grandmother again. She turned her head and looked at Sonny. "Thanks a lot. Now I'm really getting old."

Sonny smiled and shook his head. "Never." Sonny smiled at Sami.

Will heard voices but really didn't want to wake up just yet. He was so tired from all the drama that occurred the last 24 hours. Not that he was resting peacefully. His mind kept reliving the encounters with Paul; the pleasurable ones and the painful ones. The voices were beginning to penetrate his mind and becoming clearer. One voice was definitely Sonny's and the others sounded like his mother's; but that was impossible. She was in California. Will slowly opened his eyes and as they focused on the person holding his hand, a small smile spread across his face. "Mom?" Will's voice was very scratchy and it felt like he swallowed a bag of cotton balls.

All three turned toward the sound.

Sami couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. "Oh baby. How are you feeling?"

Sonny knew immediately that Will needed something to drink to quench his throat. He reached over to the night stand and poured some ice water into a cup and held it toward Will. "Here you go." Sonny sat on the bed next to Will to help his husband. "Use the straw. It will be easier."

"Thank you." Will croaked out. With shaking hands he took the cup from Sonny and took a long drag of the soothing liquid. After taking a few more pulls from the straw, he handed the cup back to Sonny and then reached out to his mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mom? That's all you have to say? How are you feeling?" Sami grabbed Will's hand and squeezed.

"I'm doing fine." Will placed his free hand on his belly. "It's going to be a rough go for the next six or so months but as long as I follow the doctor's instructions, everything will be fine. I'm sorry you came all this way."

Sami had an incredulous look on her face. "You are my son and you're pregnant." Sami just realized what she said. "Okay. I never thought those words would come out of my mouth."

Will chuckled at the statement. "You and me both. Never thought I would hear, 'Will, you're pregnant', either." Will smiled along with his mother.

Before the conversation could continue, Dr. Hollander and Kayla walked into Will's room.

Dr. Hollander stopped in his tracks when he spotted the beautiful blonde woman who looked very much like his patient. He extended his hand toward the blonde. "Hello, I'm Dr. Hollander."

Sami looked at the very handsome man and smiled. She was such a sucker for men with accents. "Sami Brady, Will's mother." She took the hand and felt a spark go through her arm.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dr. Hollander couldn't take his eyes away from Sami. He squeezed the delicate hand.

Lucas and Kayla had the same look of disbelief on their faces at the interaction between Sami and the doctor.

"Oh, Dr. Hollander. I believe you have the test results." Kayla said, breaking the connection between her niece and the prominent doctor.

Dr. Hollander had the decency to be embarrassed by his actions. "Oh, yes." He opened the chart and addressed Will and Sonny. "After going over all the test, it is clear that you are not in any danger." He looked at the worried faces of the men and smiled. "Stop worrying. I said you're not in any danger. Your body is not rejecting the fetuses and with rest and proper care, you will give birth to healthy babies."

Sonny and Will both let out a sigh of relief at the news.

Sonny smiled at Will, "See nothing to worry about. The babies…" Sonny's head whipped toward the doctor. "Babies? Did you say, babies?" 

Dr. Hollander smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Mr. Kiriakis. Babies." This was the first multi-birth male pregnancy he encountered. "The blood work indicates that there are multiple fetuses present." Before anything else was said, an orderly entered with an ultrasound machine. "Perfect timing. Set it up next to the bed."

The orderly could sense the hyper sensitive aura surrounding the room and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "You got it."

Dr. Hollander followed the orderly to where he wanted the machine to be installed to make sure everything was done to his satisfaction. Once the machine was ready, Dr. Hollander walked over to Will. "It's up to you if you want your parents in the room for this but most people prefer to be alone."

Sami and Lucas looked at each other and with equally stunned expressions left the room to give Sonny and Will some privacy.

"Okay Will, place your right arm behind your head and try to relax. He lifted Will's hospital gown to expose his belly and spread the cold jelly over the skin. He began to move the wand around to get the best picture of the babies.

Will was working on autopilot and did everything the doctor told him but wasn't registering what had happened. _Did I hear right? Twins?_ Will looked at the flabbergasted look on Sonny's face. "Sonny?"

Sonny shook himself out of his shock and focused on Will. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Will squeezed Sonny's hand.

Sonny looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just…twins…I…never…I…don't…"

Will chuckled at how tongue tied Sonny was. "It's okay. We'll be okay." For some reason, Will didn't feel panicked about having twins. With his luck, he will really be Sami 2.0 with Sonny being the father of one and Paul the father of the other. He actually started laughing at the complete absurdity of the situation.

For a moment Sonny stared at Will like he was crazy but then joined in the laughter. Sonny leaned down and captured Will's lips in a sweet kiss. "What is so funny?" He pressed his forehead to Will's.

Will shook his head and continued to laugh. "It just seems so unbelievable." Will rubbed their noses together. "Think about it. I'm a man who is pregnant and with twins…"

"Triplets." Dr. Hollander interrupted.

All movement stopped. The only sound heard in the room was the beeping from the fetal monitor.

"Did you say triplets?" Kayla was the only one who had the ability of speech.

Dr. Hollander nodded his head and pointed to the monitor. "Here's one." He circled an area. "Two." He circled another area. "And three." He pointed to another area. "Congratulations boys, you are having triplets." Dr. Hollander kept the wand pressed into Will's skin and turned a couple of knobs on the monitor. After a couple of seconds, the room was filled with the sound of rapid heartbeats. Dr. Hollander nodded his head at the sound.

Will's heart jumped into his throat at the sound. "Why is it so fast?" Will croaked out. "Is that normal?"

"Of course. All baby heartbeats are that fast. Now multiply that by three it sounds event faster." Dr. Hollander pressed another button on the machine to record the ultrasound. He moved the wand to a different place on Will's stomach. "Everything seems to be normal. Do you want a picture?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned toward the men and saw that both men were staring at the monitor with their mouths hanging open. He smiled at their reaction. It was always the same gob smacked look he receives whenever he tells a couple they are having a baby. "Okay, I'll print one." He removed the wand and placed paper towels over the gel. He took Will's chart and jotted down a couple of notes. "Okay. We are going to keep you here for another day or two for observations."

Will nodded his head in understanding but was still trying to come to terms with the fact that they were having three babies. Will jumped when Sonny began to clean off the gel from his abdomen. He stared at the beautiful hands as they gently worked to remove the sticky substance.

"Dr. Brady, would you mind stepping into the hall? I would like to discuss next steps." Dr. Hollander knew from experience that the men needed a moment alone.

Kayla, for her part, was just as flabbergasted as her nephews. "Of course." She followed her impressive colleague out into the hall.

Will put his hands over Sonny's and squeezed. "Look at me." Will noticed that Sonny was looking anywhere but at him.

Sonny stared at his husband's hands before moving to the man's face. Sonny couldn't think of anything to say except, "I'm sorry."

Will was stunned. "What for?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to say." Sonny's voice was small and full of fear.

Will smiled. "I think I know what you mean." Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Three. We are going to need a bigger apartment."

Sonny chuckled. "You're right." Sonny kissed Will's cheek. "For now, let's focus on keeping you and the babies healthy."

Will just nodded his head and kept his eyes closed. "I think you should go tell my parents what is going on. I'm sure they are going crazy right now."

Sonny let go of Will's hand and moved toward the door. "You're right. I'm sure they want to see you too."

"I know." Will placed his hands on his stomach and smiled. _No matter who your father is, you three are going to be loved._

Sonny looked back at Will and smiled at the protective way Will was holding his stomach. He left the room and came up with a perfect way to tell Sami and Lucas. He walked into the waiting room where he knew they would be and found not only Sami and Lucas but also Adrienne. "Mom. Where's Ari?"

Adrienne embraced Sonny and said, "She's with Rafe. He stopped by and said he would stay with her so I can come here."

Sami stood up and approached him. "So, what did the doctor say? Is everything okay?"

Sonny nodded his head. "Yes, everyone is fine. Will just needs to rest and be more cautious about his stress level to ensure he gives birth to healthy babies." Sonny put emphasis on 'babies' to see if they would catch on.

There was a group sigh of relief from the three parents.

Adrienne was the first to react. "Babies?" She moved closer to her son. "Twins"

Sonny smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Triplets." He looked at the stunned faces. "Will is sleeping right now."

Lucas couldn't believe it. _What are the odds that one of them would be Paul's?_ Lucas thought.

Both Sami and Adrienne sat down from the news. They looked at each other in complete amazement.

Paul was sitting at a table in the Brady Pub, thinking about what had happened. _I could have caused Will to miscarry. I never should have confronted him._

Paul took out his phone and sent a text to Sonny. _How is Will?_ Paul didn't expect Sonny to answer right away but he had to know.

"Paul?"

Paul looked up and came face to face with Adrienne Kiriakis.

"Mrs. Kiriakis. How is Will?" Paul didn't realize how concerned he sounded.

"He's going to be fine." Adrienne sat down opposite him. "Would you stay away from my son now? His husband is pregnant and they don't need you to make any trouble. Agreed?"

Paul just nodded his head. He realized that this wasn't the time to reveal that fact that the baby could be his and not Sonny's. "Agreed."

Adrienne stood up and retrieved the bags of food to bring back to the hospital.

Paul watched her leave and thought, _I'll stay away. For now._

Kayla was in the lab looking at the results of the paternity test she conducted. _What the fuck?_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: I know it's been a long while since I've updated this story. My life became very busy with traveling on business that I've neglected my writing. Please forgive me and I hope to get the next chapter done sooner than this one.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kayla looked at the test results and shook her head. She had a feeling this would happen. The results were inconclusive due to the fact that the test was geared for heterosexual couples and not same-sex couples. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Maybe I should ask Dr. Hollander about paternity tests for male pregnancies?_ Kayla shook that thought right out of her head. _No, I can't risk the chance of someone finding out._ "I'm sorry Will, but you're just going to have to wait."She was going to take the file to her office to shred the results. She needed to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Namely, Sonny's and Paul's.

As she was walking toward her office, she noticed Sonny sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey."

Sonny looked over at her. "Hey, Aunt Kayla." He sat up in the chair. "Can you believe it? Triplets."

Kayla shook her head. "Nope. This whole thing is bizarre." Kayla put her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I know I should but I'm afraid that if I leave this hospital something will happen like the last time I left him alone." Sonny leaned his head back against the wall.

Kayla shook her head in understanding. "Will is in good hands. He is being closely monitored. There is no reason to worry."

Sonny looked at her with an 'are you kidding me right now?' look.

Kayla smiled at her nephew. "Okay. You're right. That was a stupid thing to say." Kayla looked at the file in her lap and realized that she needed to destroy it. "You're an adult and can make your own decision but as a doctor and your aunt, I highly suggest that you go home and get some sleep." Kayla stood up and held the file close to her chest. "Okay?"

Sonny looked up at her and nodded his head. "Okay."

Kayla squeezed Sonny's shoulder before walking to her office. When she entered the room, she locked the door and went straight to the shredder. She stood there watching the papers turn to confetti.

* * *

After checking to make sure Will was comfortable, Halbert Hollander went to the Salem Inn to check into his hotel room and get some much needed rest. He was very grateful that he didn't have to wait for his room. Apparently, Mr. Victor Kiriakis cares about his nephew's husband enough to arrange the private jet and the best accommodations for the doctor and his team.

Halbert stood under the spray of hot water beating down his back and thought about the Will's case. Triplets. He never in his wildest dreams did he think he would witness triplets being born to a man. The risks were high for a single birth but with triplets, the risk has increased exponentially. He closed his eyes and let the water sooth his aching muscles. He thought about Sami Dimera, Will's beautiful mother. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were captivating. He almost forgot why he was there when his eyes fell on her. The spark that went through him when she placed her petite hand into his larger one was instantaneous. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. He hadn't felt this way since his beloved wife, Elena, died three years prior.

He had to stop this train of thought. He was not there for romantic reasons but to help a young man through his high risk pregnancy. He shook his head of thoughts of Sami Dimera and continued with his shower.

* * *

Sonny didn't realize how hungry he was until his mother put the burger and fries in front of him. After devouring half his meal in three bites, he looked up when he heard a few snickers coming from the other occupants at the table. "What?" Sonny asked, with his mouth full.

Adrienne shook her head and said, "Not hungry, he said." She pointed to the half-eaten meal.

Sonny swallowed and shook his head. "I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"It's okay. We are all worried about Will." Adrienne placed a comforting hand on Sonny's arm. "He's going to be fine. He has the premier specialist on his case."

Sonny smiled and nodded his head. "I know. I just have this weird feeling something will go wrong. And Will seems to be preoccupied by something more than just the pregnancy." Sonny picked up his iced tea and took a long pull from it.

Lucas looked at his son-in-law with worry. "What do you mean?" Lucas prayed that Sonny wasn't picking up on Will's secret.

Sonny shook his head. "I can't put my finger on it."

Adrienne place her hand over his and smiled. "I'm sure it's just the shock of finding out he is having triplets. I wouldn't think too hard on that. Just be supportive and if there is something else bothering Will, if you're patient, he'll tell you."

Lucas realized that he needed to warn Will about Sonny's feelings. Will never could hide what he was feeling. Lucas cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to check on Will and then head over to the office and do some work. I'll see you both later." He leaned down and kissed Adrienne on the cheek. He looked over at Sonny and said, "I would listen to your mother. I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about."

Sonny nodded his head in agreement. "I know."

"Bye." Lucas hurried out of the hospital cafeteria and made his way straight to Will's hospital room. When he got to Will's hospital room, he cracked the door opened and looked over at Will's resting form. "Will?" Lucas whispered.

Will opened his eyes and looked toward the door. "Dad?"

Lucas released a relieved sigh and entered the room. "Good. You're awake." He sat down on the stool next to Will's bed. "Listen, Son, you need to get your emotions under control."

Will didn't understand what Lucas was talking about. "What?"

"I was in the cafeteria with Adrienne and Sonny and Sonny mentioned that he's getting a bad feeling that there is something bothering you more than the pregnancy." Lucas whispered to make sure someone doesn't accidentally over hear him.

Will was shocked. "What did he say?" Will started to feel his heartbeat pick up.

"Exactly what I told you. Will, you need to tell him the truth now." Lucas had a stern look on his face.

Will shook his head. "No. I can't. I need to wait for the paternity test results before I tell him."

Just then there was a knock on Will's door. "Will, may I come in?" Aunt Kayla stuck her head in the door. "Oh, hey Lucas. You know what? I'll come back later."

"No. Please come in. Dad knows." Will knew why Kayla was there. He took a deep breath to control the rapid beating of his heart.

Kayla walked in and approached the bed. "I got the results."

Both Lucas and Will stared at her with anxious looks. "Well?"

Kayla bit her lip before saying. "The tests were inconclusive."

"What does that mean?" Lucas voiced what Will was thinking.

"Well, the paternity tests are geared for heterosexual couples and not homosexual couples. The PH and hormone levels are skewed and the results were inconclusive. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do until those babies are born." Kayla looked between father and son. "I wish there was more I can do."

Will closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "Thanks for trying."

Kayla nodded her head. "Listen, Will. This secret is putting undue stress on you and those babies. You should tell Sonny now."

Lucas looked at Kayla in agreement. "I've been telling him the same thing but he won't listen."

"I can't. Don't you understand? If I tell Sonny, I'm going to lose him." Will's voice was full of raw emotion.

Lucas took a deep breath in order to rain in his anger. "The truth will come out sooner or later. Believe me. I know. Secrets like these do not stay hidden for long."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Will pleaded. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to wait until the babies are born and only tell Sonny if the test confirms he's not the father of the kids."

Both Lucas and Kayla had disapproving looks on their faces but reluctantly agreed to shelve this discussion.

Kayla turned toward Lucas, "Let's leave Will alone to get some rest." She walked toward the door.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Okay." He moved closer to Will and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I'll be back later."

Will nodded his head and closed his eyes. "What a mess." Will thought.

* * *

Will's stay at the hospital lasted for seven days. Will's chemical balance kept fluctuating which concerned Dr. Hollander and was reluctant to release him until they had stabilized. Even when he was released, Dr. Hollander had put Will on bedrest until he was ready to give birth. Being confined to his bed for the 5 months was going to be hard to do, especially with an active two-year-old running around and a hovering mother. Will closed his eyes and tried to relax his brain enough to get a little sleep.

The weird feeling Sonny had was still very much present in mind. It never faded and in fact grew as the days went by. He looked over at Sami, who was putting the final touches on the salad they were going to have for lunch, and asked, "Sami, does Will seem okay to you?"

Sami looked over at Sonny contemplating his question. "Honestly, no. I know my son better than anyone and there is something off with him." Sami was grateful that someone else saw it too. She had brought it up to Lucas a couple of days ago and he brushed her concerns aside as her overactive imagination.

Sonny let out a relieved breath. "What do you think it is?"

Sami shook her head. "I don't know but I'm going to find out. Believe me, if there is something going on with Will, I'll let you know."

Sonny smiled at the determined look on Sami's face. Sami may be small but she is definitely one you shouldn't mess with. "Thanks." Sonny leaned over and gave Sami a small peck on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once the press heard the news that not only was there a pregnant male in Salem but that man came from the prominent Horton and Kiriakis families, they swarmed the small town to get the exclusive interview.

Sonny could barely get to TBD without being assaulted by one of the vultures. On one occasion, Sonny had to hide out in his office and had to call the police for crowd control support. Lucky for them, Roman, the police commissioner, is Will's grandfather. Sonny never imagined the craziness over Will's pregnancy but then again, this was Salem.

Sonny still couldn't shake the weird feelings stirring inside his chest. It was like a siren going off in the distance but he couldn't see or recognize it. Sonny turned back to his inventory list when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

T poked his head in the room and said, "Hey Boss, Paul is here and wants to talk to you."

Sonny wasn't surprised by the announcement. Ever since Paul found out John Black was his biological father, Paul would show up at TBD just to talk. Sonny saved his work on his computer and turned toward T. "Let him in."

"You got it." T shut the door when he left the room.

Paul paced around the club waiting for T to return. For the past five months he has debated whether or not he should tell Sonny about the babies. He almost did it when he found out about John. Sonny mentioned that he felt bad the both Paul and John missed out on spending time together. He hoped Sonny would be just as understanding when he hears about the babies.

"Hey. Sonny said he'll see you." T said bringing Paul out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." Paul said over his shoulder as he headed toward the door that led to the Sonny's office. _Okay, Narita. You've got to tell Sonny the truth. There's no turning back now._ Paul took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Sonny's voice was heard through the closed door.

Paul opened the door and walked into the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Sonny said with a smile but the smile turned to concern when he noticed the nervous look on Paul's face. "You okay?" Sonny came out from behind his desk and approached his ex-boyfriend. "Everything go well with your mother and grandfather?"

Paul and John just returned from visiting Paul's mother and grandfather in San Francisco. It was the first time his grandfather got to meet John and Sonny knew how nervous Paul was about the visit.

Paul shook his head. "Yeah. Everything was great." Paul looked at Sonny and after taking a deep cleansing breath said, "I need to tell you something that you should have known for a long time but I don't know how you're going to take it."

Sonny felt his heart beat a little faster with a mix of fear and for some reason excitement. "What is it?"

"You should sit down." Paul guided Sonny to one of the guest chairs while he sat in the other. "It's about Will and the babies."

* * *

Will was going stir crazy being confined to bed rest. The first couple of months he was dealing with it but now after 5 months, he just wanted to scream. The fact that his mother and mother-in-law have not left him alone for one second was making it even worse. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without being escorted by one of them. He drew the line when Sami offered to help wipe his ass for him.

Sonny was lucky, he got to escape the chaos and go to TBD. He never stayed longer than 2 or 3 hours but at least he got to escape. The only time Will is allowed to leave the apartment is for his appointments with Dr. Hollander and even then, Sami insisted on accompanying them.

This was also affecting Ari. She didn't understand why Daddy had to stay in bed and that Grammy Sami and Grammy Adrienne were always around. Not to mention his growing belly freaking her out.

"Daddy?" Ari was standing by the door with a tentative look on her face and clutching her stuffed bunny close to her chest.

Will glanced over to the door, which had to remain open under Sami's rules and smiled, "Come here, Baby Girl." One of his greatest pleasures, in this ordeal, is the time he and Ari would get cuddling in bed together watching TV or reading a book.

Ari tiptoed over to the bed trying not to make too much noise because Grammy Sami told her more times than she can count that Daddy needed to rest.

Will held out his hand for her to take. "Climb on up. I want to cuddle with my baby girl."

Ari looked down at the floor and shook her head. "Grammy said no more bed."

Will couldn't believe what his daughter just said. "What? Grammy Sami said you couldn't cuddle with Daddy anymore?"

Ari kept her eyes to the floor and didn't answer.

Will reached over and lifted her chin. Unshed tears were filling the beautiful blue eyes which matched his own and he could see the heartbreak that accompanied them. Will could feel the anger rising up in his body. "Don't cry, Baby Girl. Daddy is going to fix this. I promise. Okay?"

Ari looked at her father and nodded her head. "Okay."

Will slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tried to get up on his own but it was proving difficult due to his very large stomach and his inability to get proper leverage to hoist himself into a standing position. Refusing to call for help, Will took a deep breath and with all his strength, pushed himself off the bed into a standing position. He was very proud of himself and smiled down at Ari who was giggling at her father.

"You think it's funny?" Will glared at her smiling face.

Ari nodded her head and covered her mouth, trying to keep the giggles at bay and also not to let Grammy know she was in Will's room.

Will reached out his hand toward Ari. "Come on, Baby Girl. Get on the bed. I'll be back to cuddle with you after I speak with Grammy."

Ari was so happy with being able to get into bed again. She missed her daddy and papa. After Ari was settled and comfortable, Will waddled his way into the kitchen to confront his well-meaning but meddling mother.

"Mom!"

Sami was startled by Will's presence. Sami jumped up from her chair and rushed to Will's side. "Will, what are you doing? How did you get out of bed?" Sami was about to put her arm around Will's waist but stopped when Will held his hand up. Sami can tell that Will was not very happy.

"I've been getting out of bed by myself for quite a while now so it shouldn't be such a surprise to you." Will was done being babied and treated like something fragile. "Mom, I love you and I am so grateful for all the help these past few months but when your good intentions affect my daughter's happiness then I have a problem."

Sami was stunned at first but then turned to pride. Her son was standing up to her to protect his daughter. Then she realized she didn't know what she did to deserve this. "What did I do?"

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You told her she couldn't get into bed with me anymore."

Sami didn't see the harm in that request. "So? You need to rest and I didn't want her bothering you."

"So?" Will knew Sami wouldn't see the harm. "Mom! She is my daughter. She could never be a bother to me." Will felt the all too familiar twinge of pain going across his back. The first time he felt it, he panicked but was advised by Dr. Hollander that it was normal. Will placed one hand on his lower back and the other on his stomach. "I'm not you. My children are not and will never be bothers." Will's breath hitched at the intensity of the hurt.

Sami could see the pain in Will's face. "Will, I think you should sit down."

Will was becoming increasingly frustrated with Sami. "Stop babying me!" The next sharp pain seemed to travel across his abdomen and almost knock all the breath out of him. He put his hands on the table to keep from falling down. "Fuck! That hurts."

"Will!" Sami placed her hand on his lower back and rubbed his back in a circular motion. "Are you okay?"

Will looked at his mother as if she had lost her mind. Before he could response sarcastically, Will suddenly felt a rush of warm water flowing down his leg. "Oh no! I think I peed my pants."

He felt like an idiot.

Sami looked down to confirm Will's suspicions and her eyes went wider. "Nope. Not pee. Your water broke."

Will looked at Sami like she was crazy. "No. It can't be. The C-section isn't scheduled for another month. I don't have a bag packed and the room isn't finished." Will started to freak out. He thought he was ready but it turned out he really wasn't.

"I guess the babies couldn't wait." Sami knew she needed to remain calm for Will's sake. "We need to get you to the hospital. Everything else can be done after."

Will took some cleansing breaths and said, "Call Sonny. Call Dr. Hollander. Call Dad, Adrienne and Justin."

Sami picked up her phone and began to dial. "I'll take care of everything and have them meet us there."

The only thing Will could do was nod in agreement as another pain hit him. "Ari."

"On it." Sami said as she moved toward the bedroom to get her granddaughter.

* * *

Sonny stared at Paul in confusion. What could Paul possibly say about Will and the babies that he didn't know already. "What about Will and the babies?"

Paul didn't know where to start. Should he start from the beginning or just blurt out that he could possibly be the father of one if not all of the babies? "It's just that the babies may not…" Before Paul could say anything else, Sonny's phone started to ring.

Sonny looked down at the display and noticed it was Sami. "Sorry but it's Sami." Sonny pushed to the talk button and held the device to his ear. "Hey, Sami."

"Will's water broke. In labor. Taking him to the hospital. Get your ass there now!" Sami hung up the phone without waiting for a response from Sonny.

Sonny couldn't believe it. "Oh my God." Sonny hung up and looked at Paul. "Will's in labor." He stood up and headed to the door. "I need to get to the hospital." He padded his pockets looking for his car keys and wallet. "Where are my keys?" Sonny couldn't think straight.

Paul saw the keys on the desk and picked them up. "You're in no condition to drive. I'll take you." He stood up and walked toward the door. "Let's go, Dad." Paul opened the door and guided Sonny out. _Or maybe not._ Paul thought.

* * *

Will didn't think they were going to make it to the hospital in one piece. Sami was driving like a lunatic. "Jesus Christ, MOM! It's a red light. Stop before you kill us!" Will reached for Ari's hand, who looked completely confusion and a little scared. He knew he couldn't say anything that would help calm Ari's down.

When they arrived, Dr. Hollander and Kayla were waiting for them with the team in tow in the ER drop-off area. They immediately lifted Will onto a gurney and rushed him into the hospital.

Dr. Hollander smiled at Will and said, "I guess these babies weren't patient enough to wait another month."

Will actually smiled and then groaned as another contraction hit his body.

Kayla saw Will holding his breath and shook her head. "Breathe, Will. Breathe through the contraction. Come on. You know what to do." She demonstrated for Will to mimic her.

Will looked at Kayla and tried to emulate what she was doing. "Aunt Kayla…please."

Kayla knew exactly what Will was asking. "I know."

Once they were in one of the cubicles, Dr. Hollander barked out orders to the team and they started to hook different devices to Will's body. Will wondered where Sonny was. He should have been here by now.

Sonny ran into the ER and saw Sami trying to calm down Ari. "Sami!"

Sami pointed to a closed off cubical. "He's in there."

Sami was surprised to see Paul walk in with Sonny. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at TBD when Sonny got your call." Paul was sometimes intimidated by her. "I offered to drive him."

For some reason, Sami didn't trust Paul. "Thank you."

Sonny rushed over to where Sami pointed. He entered the area and was shocked by the activity around his husband. He rushed to Will's side and took his hand. "Will, I'm here."

Dr. Hollander didn't even look up from the fetal monitor. "Just in time. We're heading to the OR right now. These babies want out."

Sonny couldn't find his voice. He just nodded and followed the hospital staff out of the ER toward the elevators that would take them to the OR.

Sami stood there with Ari in her arms, watching her son be wheeled away. "What's going on?"

Dr. Hollander looked toward Sami. "Emergency C-section. Fourth floor."

Since meeting Dr. Hollander, Will and Sonny were well aware of his direct way of speaking. He had great bedside manor but he never sugarcoated or glossed over anything. He told Will and Sonny what to expect in gory detail.

"Daddy?" Ari was so scared and just clung to Sami's neck.

Sami made a shushing sound and said, "Daddy is going to be fine. The babies are coming a little early. That's all."

"Sami!"

Sami turned around and saw Lucas, Adrienne and Justin rushing toward her. "They took Will to the OR for emergency C-section. Let's go."

Lucas noticed Paul standing next to Sami and wondered why he was there. He gave Paul a look to let him know, he wanted a word with him. "You go ahead. I'm going to call my mom."

"Okay."

Lucas waited until the elevator door closed before turning his attention to Paul. "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, he realized Lucas knew about Will and him sleeping together and the possibility that the children could possibly be his. "I was at TBD when Sonny got the call."

Lucas got in Paul's personal space so no one else can hear him. "Stay away from my son and his children."

Paul couldn't believe his audacity. "Really? You know as well as I do that those babies could me mine. I'm not going anywhere."

Lucas couldn't deny what Paul said, "Just stay away from them."

"Not until I find out the truth." Paul sneered.

"Lucas!"

Lucas turned toward the voice and saw Marlena and John rushing toward him. "Marlena. John."

"How's Will?" Marlena embraced Lucas.

"They took him up to surgery a couple of minutes ago."

"Hey, Son." John hugged Paul. He was still getting used to the fact that he had another son. "What are you doing here?" John was well aware of his son's past with Sonny but it still didn't explain his presence at the hospital.

"Hi Dad." Paul returned the hug. "I drove Sonny." He then turned to Marlena. "Hi."

"Hi Paul." Marlena still wasn't comfortable with the idea that Paul was John's son and kept their interaction at a minimum. "Let's go upstairs." Marlena didn't wait for a response and walked toward the elevators.

* * *

Will was rushed to the OR and hooked up to various machines. He was holding onto Sonny's hand as another contraction hit. _This is it. My babies are going to be here and I can finally find out if they are truly Sonny's children._

Dr. Hollander barked out orders to the team before saying, "Will, Dr. Cromwell is going to numb you from the waist down so you can be awake when your babies are born. Like we've discussed, you will feel a little pressure but no pain. Okay?"

Will just nodded his head and squeezed Sonny's hand again.

Dr. Hollander smiled and nodded his head too. "Okay, here we go."

Sonny gave Will a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Will answered.

Will closed his eyes and said a little prayer that everything would be fine.

"Will, do you feel this?" Dr. Cromwell asked.

"Feel what?" Will answered.

Dr. Cromwell laughed and turned to Dr. Hollander. "He's ready."

"Scalpel."

* * *

The waiting room was beginning to fill with worried family members all waiting for news on Will and the babies. Sami was getting frustrated with the radio silence and decided to take matters into her own hands. She got up and was prepared to raise holy hell if someone didn't give her some answers.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked as he blocked the doorway.

"I can't just sit here. I need to find out what is going on." Sami made a move to go around Lucas.

"No." Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are not going anywhere. You are going to sit here and wait just like the rest of us."

"Lucas, I'm just going to politely ask if there is any news." Sami again made a move to leave the room.

"I know you. You don't do polite. You're going to go there and cause a scene." Lucas guided her back to the chair she was sitting and pushed her to sit down. "Kayla will let us know as soon as the babies are born."

Sami hated when people "managed" her. "Fine. But if we don't hear something in the next ten minutes…"

"Hello everyone."

The group turned to the door, where Maxine was standing.

Sami was on her feet and charged toward the nurse. "What happened? How is Will?"

Maxine looked at Sami and said, "Nothing to report. Dr. Brady asked me to come out and let you know everything is going well. She'll be out as soon as the babies are born."

"Thank you, Maxine." Sami was hoping for better news.

John noticed Paul standing in the corner trying to stay out of everyone's way. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Kid?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah. This is just freaking me out a bit."

John smirked. "I know. A lot to take in. Why don't you come with me to get some coffee and such? This could take a while."

Paul followed his father out of the room and toward the elevator banks.

* * *

Dr. Hollander looked at Dr. Brady to make sure she was okay assisting with this, especially since the patient was her grand-nephew. "Dr. Brady, are you ready?"

Even though no one can she her face behind the surgical mask, Kayla smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

Dr. Hollander nodded and held the scalpel to Will's stomach.

Sonny watched Dr. Hollander like a hawk. He wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong and Will and the babies were going to be fine. After helping Gabi give birth to Arianna, this was going to be a piece of cake.

Will couldn't see anything due to the curtain in front of him. "What's going on? I want you to tell me everything."

"Okay." Sonny took a deep breath and relayed every movement Dr. Hollander made.

"Baby one is coming out." Kayla said.

All the noise from the different machines and tons of people in the room disappeared when the cry of a baby filled Will's and Sonny's ears.

"It's a boy." Kayla announced. "Congratulations." Kayla placed the baby on Will's chest.

Sonny couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. "We have a son." Sonny kissed Will with all the love in his heart.

"Okay, now baby two." Dr. Hollander said. "Come on baby two. Your daddies want to meet you."

Sonny could see the concern on Dr. Hollander's brow. "What is going on?"

"Scissors!"

"Aunt Kayla?" Will questioned.

Kayla looked at Will and Sonny. "The umbilici cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. It needs to be cut before we can get it out."

"Oh my God." Will started to hyperventilate. An alarm started to beep on one of the machines.

A nurse quickly removed baby one from Will's chest. Will was shaking so much that they were afraid the baby would fall.

"Baby, you need to relax. It's going to be fine." Sonny placed his lips against Will's forehead and covered it in small kisses. "It's going to be okay."

"Done. Baby two is out." Dr. Hollander announced. "It's a boy." This time the doctor handed the baby to the nurse instead of placing him on Will's chest.

Will began to calm down with the doctor's announcement but then the panic returned when he realized there wasn't sound coming from the baby. "Why isn't he crying?! Sonny, why isn't he crying?! Why can't I hear him!?" Tears were flowing down Will's eyes as the fear of losing one of the babies took over.

Before Sonny could respond, there was a loud cry coming from the baby. "See? He's fine. He just needed a little help." Sonny scattered kisses all over Will's face. "You are doing great, Baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Relief spread over Will hearing Sonny's encouraging words.

"Now for baby three."

A few minutes later, the sound of the third baby crying was heard.

"It's another boy." Dr. Hollander's voice had a surprising tone to it. Again, the doctor placed the baby on Will's chest.

"I want my sons. All three." Will said through his tears. "Please." Will whimpered. He needed to hold his sons.

Dr. Hollander nodded to the nurses to accommodate Will's request. The nurses brought all three screaming babies to Will and laid them on Will's torso.

Sonny placed his arms around Will and stared down at his sons. "Hi, boys. I'm your Dad."

 _Hopefully._ Kayla thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Happy New Year everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 11

After Will was patched up and ready to be brought to recovery, Sonny went to tell the family the news. Sonny was still in a daze that they have three boys. Before he reached the waiting room, he stopped and leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He needed to get his emotions under control.

" _Dr. Hollander, can you tell if they are identical or not?" Sonny asked as he gazed down at his sons._

 _Dr. Hollander continued working on closing Will up as he said, "Well, there are various ways to tell. Like, the number of placentas and blood type but the only sure way to know is by DNA testing."_

" _Will that hurt the babies?" Sonny asked._

" _Not at all. It's the same process as most DNA tests. Take a swab of saliva and see the genetic make-up. No evasive procedure." Dr. Hollander looked at the men and smiled. "Okay, you're all stitched up and ready for recovery."_

" _Babe? Why don't you go out and tell the family about the boys?" Will couldn't take his eyes off his sons._

 _Sonny nodded his head and leaned down and placed a kiss on all four of his boys' foreheads. "Love you all."_

" _We love you, too." Will said breathy._

Sonny pushed himself away from the wall and walked into the waiting room. He looked around at his loved ones and realized how lucky he and Will were. "Hi, everyone."

"Daddy Sonny!" Ari jumped off the chair and ran over to Sonny.

Sonny picked Ari up and hugged her close. He couldn't believe he had four children now.

"Sonny!" Adrienne and Sami said at the same time.

"Well?" Justin asked.

"Three beautiful and healthy boys." Sonny announced. "You have three baby brothers, Ari."

"Yeah!" Ari squealed.

Sonny was pulled into a death hug by both Adrienne and Sami. Justin and Lucas were slapping him on the back. The rest were voicing their congratulations.

Sami pulled away and asked, "How's Will?"

"He's good. There was an issue with baby two. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck but he's fine now." Sonny recalled the fear he experienced at that moment.

"Oh, thank God." Maggie voiced from the corner of the room.

"Can we see him and our grandsons?" Adrienne asked. "I can't believe this." Adrienne began to tear up.

Sonny kissed his mother on her cheek. "He's heading to recovery right now. You can see him and the babies once they are settled in their room."

All four grandparents were disappointed that they weren't allowed to see Will and the babies yet.

"We've waited this long, I guess we can wait a few more minutes." Lucas said. "By the way, are they identical?" Lucas hoped they weren't so the possibility that at least one was Sonny's was greater than if they were identical.

"I don't know but Dr. Hollander is going to do a DNA test to see if they are or not." Sonny answered. "I better get back to Will." Sonny went to passed Ari to Sami but Ari held onto Sonny tighter.

"No. No go." Ari whimpered.

"It's okay, Ari. Once Daddy is put into a room, I will come and get you so you can see him." Sonny kissed her head. "Okay?"

Ari thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head and went into Sami's arms.

Justin said. "Let us know when we can visit."

"I will Dad." Sonny walked out of the waiting room and noticed Paul and John walking toward him bogged down with coffee cups. "Hey."

"Hey Sonny. What's the news?" John answered.

Paul stayed quiet and prayed that everything went well with Will and his possible children.

"Touch and go with one of the babies but everything else went perfectly." Sonny took a deep breath.

"What are they?" Paul didn't mean to speak. It just came right out of his mouth.

"Oh, sorry. Boys. All three." Sonny smiled.

"Congratulations, Kid." John hugged Sonny and padded his back.

"Thanks John." Sonny looked over at Paul and noticed a strange look on his face. "I've got to get back to Will and the babies. He's in recovery but should be moved to a room soon."

"You got it. Tell him congrats from us." John padded him on the back one last time.

John turned toward Paul and was curious about the look on his son's face. "You okay?"

Paul was imagining what it would be like if one of the boys was his. The image of him teaching his son how to throw a ball and have the relationship he always dreamed of while growing up. _I don't care Will. You are not keeping me from my son or sons._

"Hey, Paul." John put his hand on Paul's shoulder and gave him a slight shake. "You okay?"

Paul came out of his daydream and looked at his father. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just started thinking about how lucky Sonny and Will are."

"Believe me, you'll get your happily ever after too." John could tell it was more than that. "Come on. Let's get these coffees to the crowd."

Paul smiled and followed John to the waiting room.

* * *

The nurses took the boys to get cleaned and checked out so Will was alone in recovery with only his thoughts to keep him company. _There's nothing you can do but wait. Aunt Kayla, where are you? You said you were going to perform the tests already. Oh, please let all of them be Sonny's._ Will closed his eyes to send a silent prayer of hope to a higher being.

Kayla was pacing around the lab, waiting for the results of the DNA tests. She convinced Dr. Hollander to let her supervise the test. Once the test is done to determine if the boys are identical she can determine if Sonny was the other father. "Come on. It shouldn't take this long."

Sonny walked into recovery and quietly watched Will as he had his eyes closed. Sonny knew Will wasn't asleep due to the large smile on his face. Sonny stood back and admired his amazing husband. Will looked so innocent at this moment but Sonny knew very well that he wasn't innocent in the slightest. The secret about Ari's paternity. Nick blackmailing him. Even secrets that Will is still holding onto and thinks Sonny doesn't know about. At this point, Sonny didn't care if Will told him or not, he just wanted to push that all aside and concentrate on his family.

Will was still reeling over the birth of his sons. He couldn't believe that he had four children and he carried three of them. He was so happy but what would make him even happier is when he finds out that all three boys are Sonny's. Once that happens he can finally put what happened with Paul to rest.

Will opened his eyes and looked over at Sonny who was standing by the door watching him. Will smiled at the bewildered look on Sonny's face. He held out his hand toward Sonny in a silent request to come closer. "Did you tell everyone?"

Sonny smiled back and walked over to Will. "Yeah. They can't wait to see you and the boys." He sat down on the stool next to Will's bed and accepted the offered hand. He placed Will's hand between his own and rubbed soothing circles on the inside of Will's wrist. "How are you feeling?"

Will relished the intimate touch. He and Sonny haven't been intimate since they found out he was pregnant. Even though they wanted to have sex, they were forbidden by Dr. Hollander due to the complicated nature of the pregnancy. That is another thing Will couldn't wait to get back to. He took a deep breath and admired his beautiful husband. "I'm okay. Just tired." Will didn't realize until then how much stress Sonny must have been under because of this ordeal. _I am a selfish bastard._ Will thought to himself. _I slept with Paul and didn't even think twice about Sonny. Well that is going to change._ "You look tired too."

Sonny kissed Will's knuckles. "I'm fine."

"Once I'm settled into a room, I want you to go home and get some sleep." Will placed his hand on Sonny's cheek.

Sonny shook his head. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Will smiled at his husband's concern. "At this point, there isn't anything to worry about. We're no longer at risk. The boys are fine. I'm fine. Besides, do you really think our mothers are going to leave their grandsons?" Will giggled.

Sonny giggled along with Will. "You're right. If you thought they were bad before, it's going to be worse now. They're never going to leave us alone."

"Oh, joy." Will replied sarcastically.

The boys remained silent for a few moments before Sonny asked, "So, what are we going to name them? I don't think we ever decided. Our mothers kept putting their two cents in and stopped all talk about baby names."

Will nodded in agreement. "I was thinking…"

"Okay, Will. We're going to move you and your sons to a room." Nadine waltzed into recovery before Will had the chance to tell Sonny what names he was thinking about.

Sonny huffed his annoyance. "At this rate, we'll never get to name these boys."

Will laughed as he was being wheeled out of recovery. "Well, we can always name them baby 1, baby 2 and baby 3. That is what Dr. Hollander called them."

"I don't think so." Sonny commented as he followed behind.

* * *

Once Will and the boys were settled in their room, Sonny knew they couldn't keep their family at bay any longer. "Are you ready to see the family?"

Will shook his head. "Not really. I really wish you could sneak Ariana in here and keep the rest out." Will just wanted to spend alone time with Sonny and their children. "I guess that's wishful thinking."

Sonny just nodded his head. "Yes, it is. I'll let the family know they can visit." Sonny kissed Will on the forehead before heading out the door.

Sonny opened the door and came face to face with Kayla.

"Hey Sonny." Kayla should have known Will wouldn't be alone.

"Hi Aunt Kayla. Everything okay?" Sonny could see the worry on Kayla's face.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how Will was doing before the herd comes knocking." Kayla thought it was a convincing answer.

Sonny wasn't sure if he believed her but he wasn't going to dwell on it. "I was on my way to get them. You have a few minutes alone with Will before all hell breaks loose." Sonny smiled at his aunt.

"Thanks for the warning." Kayla returned the smile before moving past Sonny toward Will.

"I'll be right back." Sonny closed the door behind him and left the two blondes alone.

Kayla waited a few moments before saying anything for fear that Sonny would accidentally overhear their conversation.

Will couldn't take the silence or suspense any longer. "Well? Did you get the test results?"

Kayla gave Will a pointed look before saying. "Yes. I have them right here."

Will could tell that the news wasn't good. "Aunt Kayla, just tell me. Who is the father of my children?"

Kayla opened the file which contained the results. She began reading aloud. "The DNA results of the Horton triplets consist of a 100% parental match to Will Horton and…"

"Congratulations Will!" The door to the room burst open and Sami, Adrienne, Lucas and Justin came barreling through.

Sami almost knocked Kayla aside to get to Will. Sami pulled Will into a bear hug. Kayla almost lost her balance from the onslaught. She shook her head at her niece in annoyance. She wanted to tell Will the results of the paternity tests.

"How is my baby boy?" Sami gushed.

Will winced as Sami encountered his stitched-up abdomen. "Jesus Christ, Mom. Watch it. Fresh stitches, remember?"

"I'll be back later." Kayla said, as she turned toward the door.

Sonny noticed the file in Kayla's hand. "Are those the DNA results?"

Kayla looked down at the file and for a split second didn't know how to answer. "Actually, yes they are."

Sonny looked at his aunt in expectation. "Well? Are they identical or not?"

Kayla opened the file being very mindful not to let anyone see the other test that was conducted. "Well, it turns out that two of the boys are identical and one is not."

"Which two are identical?" Lucas asked.

Kayla looked down at the paper and read, "Baby 1 and Baby 3 are identical. You can tell who is who by the bands on their ankles."

Will looked at Kayla and nodded his head. "Thank you, Aunt Kayla."

Kayla squeezed Will's hand before leaving the room. "I'll check on you later."

"Okay."

Kayla didn't notice the envelope with the paternity test results falling out of the file and onto the floor.

Sami let Will go and then turned to get her hands on one of her grandsons but she was too late. Lucas, Justin and Adrienne had already claimed a child.

Sonny, who carried Ari in his arms, saw the frown on Sami's face and couldn't help the jibe. "You snooze. You lose." Sonny walked over to the bed and placed Ari next to Will.

Sami turned her icy glare toward her son-in-law and said, "Shut it." She walked over to Lucas. "Lucas…"

Lucas didn't even look up from his grandson, "Not on your life." Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the baby in his arms. It turned out that he was holding the non-twin and was looking to see if he can see some resemblance to Paul in the boy.

Will was so happy to see Ari. "Hi, Baby Girl. I missed you." Will awkwardly hugged Ari, being very mindful of his stitches.

Ari hugged him back. "Hi, Daddy." She turned toward her arguing grandparents and asked, "Why is Grammy Sami fighting with Grandpa Lucas?"

Before Will could respond to his daughter, Sami piped in. "Because Grandpa Lucas doesn't know how to share."

"Really? You're one to talk. I remember you not being a good sharer." Lucas countered.

"Come on. You've been holding…" Sami turned to Will and Sonny. "What are their names?"

"Haven't decided yet." Sonny announced. "We kept getting interrupted whenever we started to discuss it."

Before they knew it, a barrage of name suggestions started to fly as if Will and Sonny asked for their input. People were debating on whether the boys should be named after someone or not. What shocked them more was Uncle Vic arguing for a traditional Greek name as a choice.

 _Paul, Jr. would be nice._ Paul thought as he stood in the corner completely out of sight and watched everyone fawn over the babies. He was very conflicted about if he wanted one of the boys to be his or not. On one hand, it would be great to have a son. Doing all the things that he missed out on when he was growing up without a father. Playing catch, going fishing, teaching him to ride a bike and just having a father in his life. The thing is, these boys won't have to worry about not having a father, they'll have two. Would it be worth disrupting a family by putting claims on his son or sons? _YES! I wouldn't be able to walk away from my children._ Paul left the hospital room. He couldn't take being there.

After a little while, Nadine walked into the hospital room to check on Will and the babies. "Alright everyone, visiting hours are over. Everyone out. Daddies and babies need rest. You can come back tomorrow."

Everyone bit their farewell and congratulations to both Will and Sonny and left the room.

Sami, who finally got to hold one of the babies was not too happy. "You've got to be kidding. Can't I stay longer? I mean, I'm their grandmother."

Adrienne looked at Sami like Sami had lost her mind. "And what I am?"

"I'm different. Will gave birth to these boys." Sami fired back.

Adrienne passed the baby she was holding to Justin and stalked over to Sami. "So, does that make you more of a grandmother? You're more worthy of the title?"

Sami passed the baby she was holding to Lucas to take on Adrienne's assault. "Yeah, it does."

Seeing where this altercation could lead, Will placed his hands over Ari's ears, while Sonny placed his hands over her eyes. Their priority was to protect their children.

Justin and Lucas put the babies down in their cribs before standing between the two women to prevent punches from being thrown.

"That's enough." Nadine's voice boomed over everyone. "This is a hospital not a boxing ring. I want everyone out of here, NOW!"

Sami and Adrienne just stared each other down. Neither wanting to relinquish first.

"Come on, ladies." Lucas coaxed them apart. "Let's go."

The ladies finally relented and turned away from each other.

Justin and Adrienne hugged both men before leaving the room.

Lucas turned to Will and Sonny. "We'll be back tomorrow. Congratulations again." Lucas walked over to Will and hugged him. "I love you."

Will knew Lucas was telling him more than a simple 'I love you'. "I love you too, Dad."

Reality hit Sami like a ton of bricks as she witnessed the exchange between Lucas and Will. _Oh my God. These boys may not be Sonny's. That is why Will has been acting so strange all these months. But who could it be? I haven't seen anyone sniffing around Will? Except… Oh no._ Sami decided not to say anything about it. This had to be Will's decision on how to handle it. Who was she kidding? The moment she was alone with Will, she was going to tell him exactly what he should do.

Sami went to pick up Ari who was happily sitting between Will and Sonny on the bed. "Come on, Precious Girl. Let's go home."

"No! Stay here. No go home." Ari slapped Sami's hands away from her and buried herself against Will.

"You can't stay here." Sami tried to reason with Ari. "Come with me."

"No!" Ari held tighter to Will.

"Baby Girl, I know you want to stay with me but you need to go with Grammy Sami." It broke his heart to see his daughter upset.

"NO!" Ari screamed as tears began flowing from her beautiful blue eyes.

Nadine stepped in. "Hey, I have a solution. How about I arrange to have a couple of cots brought in here so Sonny and Ari can spend the night with you?" Nadine addressed Ari. "Would you like that? Stay with Daddy and Daddy Sonny?"

Ari had a pout on her face but nodded in agreement.

Nadine smiled at the little girl. "Okay."

"Isn't that against hospital policy?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah but I'll make an exception." Nadine smiled and headed toward the door. "I'll be right back with the cots." She opened the door and looked at Sami. "What are you waiting for? Visiting hours are over. Out."

Sami huffed in annoyance. "Really? You made one exception. Can't you make another one?" Sami was acting like a bratty child, trying to get what she wanted.

Nadine frowned, shook her head and pointed a finger to the exit.

"Fine." Sami gave everyone one last kiss before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Sonny settled himself against the pillows and relished in the peace and quiet for a moment. "If Ari and I are going to stay here for the night, I better go home and grab stuff for us." Sonny disentangled himself from Will and Ari. He walked over to his sons, who were miraculously quiet, and just stared. "I still can't believe we created these three beautiful boys."

 _I sure hope we created all three._ Will thought.

Sonny was in awe that they finally arrived. "Hey, since we're alone, what do you want to name them?" Sonny noticed the envelope near one of the cribs and picked it up. With his back to Will, he pulled out the piece of paper and began reading.

Will took a deep breath and said, "Lucas William after my father and grandfather. Justin Alexander after your father and grandfather and…"

"John Hiro?" Sonny asked. Sonny turned toward Will with fire in his eyes.

"What?" Will was flustered by that suggestion.

"After Paul's father and grandfather?" Sonny held up the piece of paper with the paternity results.

* * *

Authors Notes: Let the drama begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: The paternity of the babies is revealed. Drama will ensue. Hold on!

* * *

Will didn't know what to say. "Sonny…"

"I know what happened between you and Paul." Sonny was dangerously calm.

Will didn't know how to react. "What do you mean? Nothing happened between…"

Sonny huffed and moved toward Will. "Don't do this. Not now." He returned the letter to the envelope and held it out to Will. "Do you really think I didn't know about you sleeping with Paul when you were interviewing him?"

Before Will could respond, Nadine and a couple of orderlies walked into the room carrying cots and bed linens with them. "Okay, set up the cots on either side of the bed."

As the work was being done, Sonny and Will continued to stare at each other as the tension in the air began to grow thicker. Both knew the discussion would have to wait due to Ari being in the room.

"Okay, you boys are all set." Nadine said. She saw the look on their faces and realized that something happened between them. "Okay. I'll just leave you boys to get some rest."

"Thanks Nadine." Sonny said, never taking his eyes off Will.

"Good night." Nadine left the room in a hurry.

Will's mind was reeling. He needed to figure out what to say to Sonny. The hurt was so evident in Sonny's eyes. _How did he find out?_ "Please."

Sonny shook his head and slowly said. "Not now. Not with Ari here." Sonny took the envelope out of his pocket and dropped it onto Will's lap. "I'm going home to grab stuff for you and Ari. I'll be back." Sonny didn't wait for a response and left the room.

Will picked up the envelope and just stared at it. He couldn't bring himself to open the envelope and see the results. _This little piece of paper has ruined my marriage and my life._ Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _How could this happen?_ He placed his chin on top of Ari's blonde curls as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

Sonny walked into their apartment and leaned against the door as the memory of a couple of months ago came back to him.

 _Sonny was behind the bar at TBD serving the bellhop from the Salem Inn whom he met when he was returning Paul's baseball._

" _Hey. How is everything going?" Derrick asked, as he lifted the glass of beer to his lips._

 _Sonny took a deep breath. "All is good. How about you?"_

" _Good." Derrick noticed the Sonix magazine with Paul's picture on it. "It shouldn't surprise me that he's gay, especially after seeing that guy coming in and out of his room all the time."_

 _Sonny was shocked at this information._ Why didn't Paul tell me he's seeing someone? _"I didn't know Paul was seeing anyone."_

 _Derrick smirked and whispered. "Not surprising."_

" _What?" Sonny didn't know what he meant by that._

" _Nothing." Derrick shook his head and flipped through the magazine. He saw the picture of Will next to the byline and smiled. "He's really cute. Don't you think?" Derrick held the magazine toward Sonny._

 _Sonny smiled at the picture of Will and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so."_

" _Not only did he get Paul to come out but he got Paul into bed too." Derrick continued to look at the picture and acted like he didn't spill the beans to Sonny._

 _Sonny blinked a couple of times as it dawned on him what Derrick is implying. Sonny cleared his throat. "He's the guy Paul is seeing?" Sonny ran his finger over Will picture._

 _Derrick nodded his head. "Let's just say, if he was just interviewing Paul, why would a shower be necessary afterwards?" Derrick pretended not to see the shocked look on Sonny's face. "Remember when I let you into Paul's room that time?" After receiving a nod from Sonny, he continued, "Guess who was in the shower?"_ Payback is a bitch.

Sonny tried to block out that conversation because he didn't want to believe that Will would cheat on him and with Paul of all people. He wanted to believe that Derrick was just being vindictive because Paul wouldn't give him the time of day. He wanted to believe that Will was committed to him and their marriage and wouldn't do anything like this.

Sonny took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the door and went into their bedroom to pack Will's pajamas and other things he would need. He then went to Ari's room and packed a few things for her.

Sonny's eyes fell on the picture of the three of them all smiles and happy. _It's never going to be like that now._ Sonny walked out of Ari's room and after making sure he had everything he needed, he left the apartment to go back to the hospital.

* * *

Will was standing in front of his sons, still holding the envelope with the paternity test. He still didn't want to look at the results. He didn't want to know which one or ones are Paul's. He wanted to continue to believe that all three are Sonny's.

Will turned toward the door when he heard it open and there stood Sonny with a duffle bag and Will's laptop bag. Will couldn't bring himself to say anything. The hurt was still in Sonny's eyes and him being the cause which put it there was too much for Will.

Sonny walked over to the bed and placed the items he was holding onto it and then turned toward Will. He walked over to the bassinettes and looked at the boys.

Will felt like his world was coming to an end. "Sonny, we need to talk about this." The only people who knew about this were Paul and Lucas. Will was certain neither told Sonny.

Sonny took a deep breath and then nodded his head in agreement. "Why?"

"It just happened. I got caught up in the moment and before I knew it…"

"He was fucking you." Sonny's voice was soft and void of emotion.

Will began to stammer. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Answer me one question." Sonny finally looked at Will. "How many times did you two fuck."

"Once." Will whispered. "It was a big mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life." Will's voice started to tighten with emotion. "Please Sonny, you've got to believe me. I never meant for it to happen."

Sonny just nodded his head.

"I know it will take time for you to forgive me for this." Will needed to sit down. He became lightheaded and his legs began to shake. Will turned toward the bed and slowly eased himself onto it. He looked at the envelope in his hand and placed it on the night stand next to his bed. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

Sonny remained by his sons and watched them sleep. They were so beautiful and innocent. He smiled when one of the boys yawned and looked like he was about to cry. Sonny held his breath and waited for the boy to settle down.

Will opened his eyes and looked in Sonny's direction. One question plagued him. How did Sonny know it was Paul? "Sonny? How did you find out it was Paul?"

Sonny huffed. "Derrick told me."

Will had no idea who Derrick was. "Who?"

"Derrick is the bellhop from the Salem Inn. He was in TBD and he saw the Sonix article on the bar. He made a comment about you being Paul's lover. At first I didn't believe it. You wouldn't do that to me? We made a commitment and you wanted to start a new tradition of only being married once."

"I do." Will didn't know if he was reassuring Sonny or himself.

Sonny continued like Will didn't say a word. "I realized that it didn't matter if you slept with him because we loved each other and you weren't sneaking around with him behind my back. In fact you tried to stay clear from him." Sonny turned toward Will and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Then we found out you were pregnant. A part of me still didn't want to believe that you slept with Paul but then I saw the paternity test and not all three are mine. It just confirmed that Derrick was telling the truth."

Sonny looked over at the nightstand and saw the envelope with the paternity results. "Did you look at them?"

Will knew what Sonny meant and shook his head. "I don't want to know. To me they are all yours. I love you."

"But they're not." Sonny reached over and retrieved the enveloped. He pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it. He held it out to Will. "Take a look."

Tears began to fill his eyes as he looked at the document and began to read. "The paternity of the Horton-Kiriakis triplets are as follows; baby boy 1 and baby boy 3 are identical twins and the biological fathers are William Horton and Sonny Kiriakis and baby boy 2 is a fraternal and the biological fathers are William Horton and unknown." Will's voice cracked on the last word. "Sonny…I…"

Sonny stood up and walked over to Ari who was sleeping soundly in the cot. He bent over and gave her a kiss on the head. "Good night, baby girl. I love you." Without another word he left the hospital room.


End file.
